


Sanctuary - Chimera Grid

by Wolfca



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Time. Nikola and Henry are working on a secret project but accidently unleash a monster





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on FFN years ago but I took it down. I haven't managed to find the time to re-write it so figured I'd post the original back up here

The underground Sanctuary had been very quiet the past month. Helen had been wondering the corridors of the Sanctuary for an hour and was amazed at how quite is it had been. She looked out of a window and could see the waterfall and the path running through the water gardens. She watched as some of the aquatic abnormals swam around the gardens, dancing and playing. Up on the cliffs she watched some of the avian species chirp and squawk before diving and soaring into the air. Things were peaceful and for once she hadn't heard a lab explosion in a week. Now her mind thought about it, she was wondering what the two boys were up to. But Helen had to laugh at that as even though one she could call a boy the other ones age was still just over a hundred years younger than her. Thinking about that one man made her smile even more and decided to go on a hunt for the two techs.

Helen walked into Nikola's own lab and found it empty, not even a wine bottle in sight. Helen shrugged thinking he'd obviously not been working here for a while or planning on returning soon. Helen then stopped at Henry's lab and again saw no sign of the two troublemakers. Even though Henry's lab was filled with his latest gadgets and toys he was working on, now wine bottles around meant that Nikola wasn't around. Helen then decided to double check her own bedroom in case Nikola was there waiting as usual. Again no Nikola. Helen was getting worried now about him and Henry. It wasn't like the two to disappear for days and not hear Serbian curse words and roars of anger from the young HAP and of course, explosions from failed experiments. Helen still couldn't get that image out of her head of seeing the two get thrown out of the lab in a puff of black smoke and the pair pulling off their goggles to reveal the only clean patches on them. They looked at each other with wide eyes of thinking it was the coolest thing to happen and in unison shout 'Awesome!' before diving back in again into the blown up lab.

Helen pulled out her phone and dialled Nikola. It took a little longer than normal before the vampire answered.

"Hello Helen, what pleasure can I do to you today?" Nikola asked.

"Cheeky monkey. No I was wondering where you and Henry were." Helen replied.

"Oh so you weren't completely concerned for me as you had enough to give to Wolfgang." Nikola replied in his usual wit.

Helen heard a growl then a thump before hearing Nikola mutter an ow.

"Listen Heinrich you keep this up and your apprenticeship under me ends. You do as I say not what I do." Nikola replied obviously forgetting the phone in his hand.

"Wouldn't dream of doing what you do. Firstly the Doc is my boss. Secondly, I like my body parts as they are. I'm surprised you haven't blown a limb off by now." Henry countered.

"Oh there was one time I nearly lost a leg, but then that gun was a huge gun." Nikola said aloud.

"That's because it was hunting rifle for huge game animals and you deserved it." Helen shouted down the phone only remembering that encounter.

Nikola nearly jumped at the voice, Henry laughed as he heard what Helen said.

"True, I did deserve being shot. Can't remember what I did though." Nikola said as he drifted into the memory.

"How about you were flirting with the indigenous chieftains' wife and he sent the whole village after us and I shot you for getting us lost in the Amazon for a month." Helen told him

"Oh yeah, that's right. That was good times in that rainforest. Just me and you and the animals." Nikola remembered.

"Nikola! Get back on the subject. Where are you?" Helen asked.

"Oh yes, we're in a lab working as always." Nikola smiled as he noticed the shift in conversation.

"Well it's not yours and it's certainly not Henry's so where is this secret lab?" Helen asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret. Any way love; I'd love to stay and chat but got work to do." Nikola said before ending the call.

Helen stared at her phone the growled before heading to her office. She was determined to find them. A secret lab plus a secret project plus Nikola Tesla could only spell trouble. Helen went to her computer and searched for Henry's and Nikola's tracking signal. Helen wasn't sure if Nikola knew about it but she had injected the little device into him after she found out he was working for SCIU. They had met for dinner as he had some more inside info for her and waited for him to fall asleep at the Sanctuary. Helen had snuck into his room and injected the device into his neck. Nikola moved in his sleep and the covers had slid way down his body, only just covering his hips. Helen left the room quickly assuming Nikola knew she was in his room and he dropped the covers on purpose so she could stare at his naked body.

Helen's search came up useless. Obviously Nikola was emitting an EM pulse to block it. So Helen searched for an EM signature and bingo. Helen double checked the location and headed there. By the time she had gotten there, Nikola was leaving the lab. Making sure the door was shut before moving away.

"What's going on in there?" Helen asked.

Nikola jumped and pressed his back against the door shaking his head like a mad idiot side to side.

"Nothing!" Nikola practically yelped.

"Then let me in." Helen said as she stood in front of him and grabbed the door handle.

"Serious Helen it's nothing to worry about." Nikola said as he grabbed her hand away from the door.

"If it's nothing then I can look inside." Helen said as she reached her hand for the door again.

"Look how about I take you out for dinner right now." Nikola asked.

"Your stalling and changing the subject so let me in Nikola." Helen was getting serious.

"Ok it's a surprise for you. Henry and I are working on. It'll cause no harm to anyone as we're working in an isolated room. The only ones how can gain access is me and Henry as this room is locked with all sorts of codes and firewalls." Nikola replied.

"I don't like surprises." Helen told him folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Shame. Give me a few minutes and I'll have a surprise waiting for you in our bed." Nikola said seductively as he leant in close to Helen.

Helen ignored the comment as best she could but she knew Nikola's keen vampire senses had already detected her increase in heart rate. Nikola was heading down the hall before Helen shouted back at him.

"You're not welcome there till I get the truth out of you!" Helen yelled as she ran to catch up to him.

By the time Helen had he was already in the bedroom. She inwardly swore about his vampiric abilities. Nikola sat on the edge of the bed having removed his shoes and undone his waistcoat. Helen just watched as he calmly swung himself onto the bed and rested his head on the pillows before closing his eyes.

"Just tell me the truth." Helen demanded standing beside him.

Nikola kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"It's not dangerous I swear." Nikola told her.

Helen didn't like the reply so grabbed both his ankles and pulled him off the bed so he landed with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Nikola yelped as he struggled to his feet.

"Get out." Helen told him thumbing towards the door.

"Helen I really mean it. It's not dangerous. It's just improving a system we already have. But until we know all the kinks and problems have been worked out of it we're keeping it isolated on a separate server with no connection outside of that room at all. I know what you guys are like whenever you hear me and Henry are messing with the system, you don't trust us. So as his first project as my protégé we're being extremely careful." Nikola tried to explain.

"Get out!" Helen said more forcibly as she pointed to the door.

Nikola just sighed as he put his shoes back on. He went up to Helen to try and reassure her with a hug or kiss but she backed away from him. Nikola opened his mouth to say something but closed it before storming out of the bedroom heading towards the library. Helen waited till he gone before lying on his side of the bed and pulling one of his pillows to her, upset and angry but she just didn't seem to understand why when Nikola was quite clearly telling the truth.

Nikola walked into the library and instantly the smell got to him making his mood even worse. Even though the library was filled with the books from the old Sanctuary. The old book smell still hadn't filled the room. In fact Nikola hated the smell of this new Sanctuary. It was still so new rather than smelling old reminding him of Oxford and his early days with the Five. Nikola just sighed as he found a sofa. He rubbed his hands through his hair and face and looked at his reflection on the glass coffee table beside the sofa. He looked awful and rough but he didn't care. He knew he was going to feel bad when he woke up from his nap on the sofa. But it was the only other place he could think of to sleep at. Curling up he closed his eyes knowing this sleep would be a lot shorter than his usual 'bed' sleep. Oh how Henry was going to hate his short temper from lack of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour later and Nikola groaned at the noise that had woke him up. He used his arm to cover his face and ear in an attempt to hide the noise but the roaring noise got louder. Finally Nikola pulled the cushion he was using as a pillow and used it to cover his head. Still the noise managed to filter through. Nikola tried his best to go back to sleep again to shut out the noise but he just couldn't. The sofa wasn't that comfy and he didn't have a certain Helen Magnus tucked against him either. Finally he heard a click and that when he had enough. Nikola tried to keep his teeth in place, but they soon changed and he tasted his own blood in his mouth from biting his cheek. Nikola jumped upright, not as fast as he'd like to as his body was still tired and fighting being cramped onto a sofa. His claws were out and the small cushion was dissolved into a mass of feathers. His dark eyes scanned around him till he found the perpetrator of his sleep, Will Zimmerman. Will was still laughing regardless the fact that for all intents and purposes, his race killers form his true form. Nikola jumped over the sofa and approached Will. Will still giggled waiting for the obvious threat to come from Nikola but before Nikola could say anything, Will had finally got his laugh under control.

"Been kicked out of bed have we?" Will asked the approaching vampire.

Nikola stumbled on words. He didn't like it when people did that to him especially when he had a very good rant in mind.

"No I wasn't." Nikola growled his vampire voice didn't help.

Will could read the signs all over the place. It was the reason Magnus had chosen him.

"Really? Well I don't see any books on that table or any wine and you look a mess. So yeah Magnus has finally come to her senses and shown you the door." Will said.

Nikola didn't like what he said one bit. Will always reminded Nikola of James Watson. No matter what was said, Nikola had a respect for the man that reminded him of his college friend James. But bringing Helen into this, his Helen, which brought his anger out.

"Listen here Huggie Bear; I wasn't booted out the door or the bed. Just sometimes I like to have a little kip in the library." Nikola told Will, his vampire form refusing to hide.

Will just chuckled before answering.

"Which side of whose bed did you wake up on? Oh wait it wasn't Magnus so it must of been your lonely..."

Will never got any further before he felt a strong grip on his throat. The grip was vice like and he was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen and blood to his head. Will started choking but the grip remained.

"Don't mock me William! I'm not in the mood for your childish games along with the rest of you kids. So stay out of my way otherwise things might get messy." Nikola growled at Will he was nose to nose, eye to eye with Will.

Nikola released Will then. Will dropped to the floor holding his throat and coughed.

"You're not a killer." Will gasped out.

"Who says so? I am a vampire after all." Nikola replied as he walked away leaving a stunned Will behind.

Will couldn't believe what he heard. Was Nikola really a murderer like Druitt? Will coughed again as he rubbed his throat before leaving the library himself. He checked his phone and saw he had the photo of Nikola fast asleep on the sofa. He didn't care what threat Nikola had just thrown at him. While Helen was around, Nikola would do nothing towards them. Will went to find Kate as she knew the old monster hunter would love to see the photo.

Nikola left the library and took some unsteady breaths. He knew his fuse would be short but he couldn't believe what he had just said to Will. Helen hadn't tried to contact him so he figured she was still mad at him. Plus knowing what Will was like he'd going running to her and tell her what he'd done, but then he couldn't see a warzone heading his way. Nikola saw his reflection in the window and had to agree with Will about looking rough. Nikola headed back towards the lab. Along the way he saw Henry.

"Ah Nik, just the person I was hoping to see. I hope it's ok if I don't do any work on our project for a little while. Erika was mad at me for being away for so long. I don't want to upset her as she means a lot to me especially right now." Henry said as he rubbed the back of his hand in that nervous gesture he does.

Nikola just looked at the young HAP. He wasn't stupid, he knew the words Henry wanted to say but avoided them. After events a few months back in Mexico, everyone had been careful around Helen and Nikola.

"Nah its fine Heinrich, go play happy families." Nikola said as he waved him off before continuing on his route.

Henry winced, he'd been thinking about how to tell Nikola without upsetting him but clearly he was unsuccessful. Henry went to walk away before he noticed that Nikola wasn't right, he could barely walk in a straight line. Maybe the vampire could get after all. Henry just shrugged before heading back to his room. Nikola made it to the lab and opened the door wide before letting it go. Helen had snuck in behind him and by the time he registered another person in the room the door had shut. Nikola turned round to be face to face with Helen. Nikola knew he was in some serious trouble now.

Helen just pushed past him and began looking round the room. There wasn't actually much in the room. A large computer server, computers, a sofa, a lab bench and whiteboards on the walls. Helen was momentarily stunned, she was expecting something but this wasn't what she was expecting.

"I told you we weren't doing anything horrible." Nikola finally spoke.

"Shut up you." Helens' voice was filled with anger.

Nikola just sighed before flopping down on the sofa. Helen watched him and he just shrugged at her and raised his hands in defeat and shock his head.

"Don't give me that!" Helen snapped.

Nikola remained quiet shrugging like he didn't know what she was on about. Helen stormed over to him. Nikola just sat there looking at her, his hands bridged together, his eyes unblinking.

"Tell me what's going on here?" Helen demanded.

Nikola stood up then, Helen stumbled back from the sudden movement and Nikola just followed her, forcing her back towards the lab bench till she couldn't move anymore. Nikola stopped just in front of her.

"How about you tell me what's going on with yourself? Mine and wonder wolf's work is not dangerous at all. However you are being more hostile by the minute and then in a second you go all nicey, nicey towards me. I'm tired of this. I'm tired from sleeping on the sofa but I have to admit I'd rather be there then near you if you want to carry on like this." Nikola yelled and instantly regretted the words.

Helen slapped Nikola so hard round his cheek she was surprised it left a bright red mark on his face the shape of her hand. Nikola stumbled back a bit and held his hand to his stinging cheek. Nikola knew he'd done wrong. He really didn't want to be away from Helen, he was worried about her. But he couldn't hide his frustration at her anymore. Tears were in Helen's eyes. She was angry at him for saying those things and angry at herself as she understood why he had said them.

Nikola waited a little while to see if she'd say anything before sitting back down on the sofa. He checked his hand that had been on his cheek and noticed some blood. Nikola just stared at his own blood on her hand surprised she had broken his skin. Helen also noticed the blood and felt her stomach twist at the sight. Helen went over to him on the sofa and sat next to him and went to check his cheek. Nikola moved away, afraid she was going to finish what she started. Helen could see the cut had already healed over and really didn't know why she decided to check the wound. Helen rested her elbows on her legs before leaning forward and covering her face in her hands and cried.

Nikola watched her for a few moments. He really didn't know what was wrong with her at the moment, he just wished she'd open up to him and tell him. He wanted to support her but he just didn't know what the problem was to know what sort of support he could offer. Instead he placed gently hands on her shoulders and tugged her towards him. Helen fell into his embrace as she cried into his chest. Said nothing as he could tell there were no words that could help. He just held her till her breathing calmed down to a slow pace and he saw she was fast asleep. Nikola carefully stood up and wrapped his arms under her as he lifted her with ease.

Nikola managed to get the lab door open and headed for Helens' room. Once there he laid Helen on her bed and rummaged through the box at the foot of the bed before finding an old blanket he recognised from her days at London. He smiled at a memory he had of having the same blanket wrapped round him while Helen and her father tried to find a blood alternative that would work without making him ill or have a raging fever that made him go nuts. Nikola shock the memory away as he wrapped the blanket over Helen. She sighed in her sleep as she pulled the blanket closer to her. Nikola gently placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room and closing the door behind him.

Nikola headed back down to his lab to work. After an hour of typing away at some more lines of codes. Nikola got up and headed over to the chair beside the server. He placed the headset on his head and typed in the command on the keyboard beside him. His whole body felt tingly before it felt normal again. He opened his eyes and saw he was still in the lab, however he'd done this before and he knew this wasn't the actually Sanctuary he knew. If he got up and headed to the bedroom, Helen wouldn't be there she wouldn't be anywhere. In fact no one would be anywhere. He was the only one in this world and for once he let the feeling of dominance settle over the vampire within as he took the headset off and went to explore this new world.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikola walked out of the lab and instantly the place was totally different from where he had been. It was the old city Sanctuary and ahead he saw the main front entrance. Nikola headed towards the large double oak doors and swung both of them open. The sight before him made his chest swell. He'd done it. Henry as well. The tall buildings were a mix of modern skyscrapers and old Victorian buildings. Praxis, the one place his race was never allowed access to yet here he was. Nikola had to take a calming breath as the vampire in him rose to the surface. But right now he had the whole city to himself. No one to stop him from exploring the place. He left the Sanctuary and headed out the iron gates. The roads looked cobbled but were smooth. A Basilisk slithered past and Nikola just watched the creature go past without batting an eye lid. Nikola just laughed. He was invincible in this world. Nothing could harm and nothing would. This was his world. A virtual world. Unlike last time he was in the virtual environment he was the boss. This was his sandbox right now.

Nikola walked up to the building in front of him. The label above the door said 'Aquatica Habitántibus'. Nikola shrugged and opened the door. What should have been an entrance hall, Nikola was zoomed into an ocean world. He could breathe normally and wasn't soaking wet. By his shoulder was a white circle which had the Sumerian symbol for exit. A mermaid swam past him and he heard a loud shrill before 8 rhythmic thuds. Nikola looked behind him and he was surprised to come face to face with Big Bertha. The titanic sized abnormal walked beneath Nikola and he was so close to her he could touch her, so he did. Her skin was like a crabs but he could feel the magnetic resonance power in her. Big Bertha stopped mid-stride before she was shrunk in size to fit nicely in Nikola's hand. Nikola's face was filled with a big grin as he played with the now tiny arachnid. Nikola could move the virtual image of Bertha anyway her body could physically move.

"Make land." Nikola asked.

A blue glow emanated from Bertha and the marking on her back stood out more clearly. Nikola could feel his hand warming and as he held his hand up to look, on his palm he could see an image of 2 plates moving apart as the magma moved and swelled up creating land.

"EM pulse." Nikola asked next.

The heat was gone and so was the image. The shrill sounded as Bertha reared up, her back glowing before she fell back to Nikola's palm and Nikola could see a pulse wave radiate in all direction out of her body.

"I could play all day." Nikola muttered to himself.

Nikola used his other hand to touch Bertha and she returned to normal size before his eyes and carried on moving as if she hadn't been disturbed. Nikola touched the symbol and he was back on the street, the water building door shut behind him. Nikola wondered what else he could do in this world.

"Sanguine Vampiris." Nikola said and before him suddenly appeared a male and female vampire.

Nikola walked around them amazed that something about his race was still stored in the Praxian database. Nikola then asked for information and beside both vampires were pages of information on vampires. They're history, physiology, everything you could ever want to know about them, but it was in Praxian.

"Hmm, something to work on."

Nikola figured he shouldn't push the first test run of the system too much so headed over the road towards the Sanctuary iron gates. He glanced behind him and the vampire pair now un-froze and walked down the street. Nikola then did a double take as he spotted a familiar fur ball with long ears bounce past the pair. The pair reacted instantly to the pheromones he knew the Nubbins give off. Nikola went wide eyed and went through the gates quickly.

"Note to self, don't go near Nubbins." Nikola muttered.

Nikola figured it was because of the heightened senses his race had that made them susceptible so quickly. He wandered back through the large entrance hall and into the lab. Nikola saw a back shadow go across the wall in front him. He looked behind him and saw nothing. He looked out the Sanctuary doors which were starting to close and saw a Pterosaur fly past in the sky. Figuring it was a passing image outside Nikola gave it no more thought as he sat down and placed the headset on his head and felt the tingle in his body.

Once back outside, he looked around and saw he'd only been an hour inside. Nikola tidied up so it looked like he hadn't done anything and scribbled a note about converting the information files to English. Nikola left the lab and headed back to Helen's bedroom. Nikola knocked softly on the door and waited. He heard a rustle of a blanket before a sleepy 'come in'. Nikola opened the door and stepped inside.

"Nikola, you don't have to knock to enter." Helen said as she looked confused at him.

"I didn't know if you were still upset with me." Nikola replied as she sat on the bed next to her and placed a hand beside her body furthest from him.

"I could never stay mad forever at you Nikola." Helen replied as she placed a hand on his leg.

Nikola gave her a half smile before leaning down for a kiss. Nikola had to admit he missed this contact. Helen moan in his mouth told him she did as well. Helen traced his outstretched arm till she ran her nails up his neck and into his hair while her hand on his leg travelled further up his body. Nikola couldn't stop the shuddering moan from his mouth and body as she brushed past him.

"Cheeky." Nikola grinned at Helen.

"You love it really." Helen told him.

"Oh hell yes. Now get out of that blanket and clothes. I think I've been neglecting you a bit Helen and I'm going to show you how sorry I am." Nikola said as he started pulling at his own clothes to get them off.

Helen suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down and rolled them over so she was straddling him and pinned him down.

"I don't think so Mr. I'm going to punish you for that." Helen told him.

"Oh dear god." Nikola moaned as he arched his back under Helen, his head going further into the pillow as Helen began torturing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikola awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated for the first time in a long time. He could feel a warm body next to his and as he open his eyes more he saw it was the love of his life lying next to him. Helen had awoken before him and just watched him sleep for the past hour. Helen had tried to wake him up an hour ago but he was dead to the world in sleep.

"Morning Hun." Helen said to him once his eyes focused on her.

"Morning yourself love." Nikola replied sleep clogging his voice.

"You were out like a light." Helen smiled at him; she brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm not surprised considering what you did to me last night." Nikola replied as a grin appeared.

"And you to me." Helen added.

Nikola chuckled before he yawned.

"Excuse me." Nikola said after the yawn, "What time is it?"

"5am." Helen replied.

"Henry isn't likely to be up for another 3 or 4 hours." Nikola said aloud.

"Got something in mind?" Helen asked as she shuffled closer to him.

"As much as I'd love to go for another round on top of all the other rounds last night." Nikola started as he looked into Helen's eyes. "I really need a little bit more sleep. I still haven't caught up from the sofa kip."

Helen looked guilty at him as she rolled over to not look at him. Nikola realised he'd said something wrong and moved closer to her wrapping himself around her. Helen tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't let get away so easy.

"Helen I'm not mad at you for that. And whatever the problem is you can tell me. I'm here, I'll listen. I love you as well, more then I show at times." Nikola told Helen once she finally stopped fighting him.

"I love you too Nikola. I just can't seem to control my emotions anymore." Helen admitted.

Nikola looked at her with a face of concern but Helen couldn't see as she had hidden away from him.

"Do you want me to come down with you to the infirmary, help you run some tests? I'm not a man of the soft sciences but I do know my way round most lab equipment. Living with you has taught me a little bit more as well." Nikola asked.

"No I'll be ok on my own. I'll do it later when everyone is busy." Helen replied.

"Ok." Nikola said, he knew arguing with her was pointless. "Just don't shut me out. Whatever happens to you affects me too you know."

Nikola placed a gently kiss at the base of her neck, before pulling her towards him. Helen snuggled against him as they lay there till Helen fell asleep. Nikola tried to but he was so concerned for Helen his mind wouldn't let him. Nikola just lay beside her till she woke up again a couple of hours later.

"Did you get anymore sleep?" Helen asked as she rolled in his arms to face him.

"Yeah, I've only been awake a few minutes." Nikola lied.

Helen gave him a kiss before getting up and ready for the day's events. Will and Kate were out looking for an abnormal and Helen had paperwork to do. Nikola waited for Helen to leave the bathroom before getting himself ready as well. Nikola wore black trousers; a light blue shirt and he went to go for a waistcoat but decided on the black jumper instead. Nikola's mind was still concerned for Helen he wasn't in the mood to wear a suit. In fact for the first time in a long time, he'd actually wanted to wear casual. So he took the jumper off and shirt and found a rough t-shirt instead before putting his jumper back on.

Nikola left the bedroom and headed to the secret lab as it had been nicknamed. Henry wasn't there so Nikola got to work on going through all the information files and converting them to English. It was after lunchtime and Nikola still hadn't seen or heard from the HAP tech. Nikola got up and headed for the kitchen making something to eat for Helen as well as a cup of tea before heading to her office. He knocked on the door and before waiting for a reply he entered. Helen looked up and saw Nikola with a plate in his hand.

"Lunch is served." Nikola put on an Italian accent.

Helen smiled before closing down whatever work she had on her computer and headed to the sofa in front of the fire. Nikola handed her the plate and placed the cup on the table before sitting down next to her.

"Thanks Nikola." Helen said as she tucked into the sandwich.

"You're welcome." Nikola smiled at her.

"There is some wine on the sideboard if you're interested." Helen offered.

Nikola got up and headed over to the side board and took a few minutes to examine the selection of wines. Since staying in the Sanctuary permanently and his relationship with Helen, she had stocked up on some different wines for her office. Nikola picked up a bottle and a glass and headed back to the sofa.

"Cabernet Sauvignon? You don't normally grab such a heavy red at this time of the day." Helen noted.

Nikola poured himself a glass and just let the wine swill round the glass before he sniffed it and took a small sip.

"Did you find anything?" Nikola asked.

Nikola didn't need to answer Helen's question. Helen had known him long enough to know the heavier the red the more he was thinking. Helen looked at him. She mentally slapped herself for not seeing it back in the bedroom. He had lied about going back to sleep. But then she knew it was because he was worried so let him get away with it.

"Nothing so far." Helen replied.

Nikola just nodded before taking another sip of wine. Nikola looked at Helen and could see she was just as baffled as he was. Nikola placed the glass back on the table.

"Stand up Helen." Nikola asked softly.

Helen gave him a puzzled look but stood up anyway. Nikola swung a leg up on the sofa, the other rested on the floor. He held his arms out to her and Helen got the message. Helen laid back down on the sofa with her back to him. Nikola wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her further up his body so she fit snugly against him. Nikola rested his head on her shoulder and just held her while Helen traced lazy patterns on his arms.

"We'll figure it out Helen." Nikola whispered to her.

Helen just nodded weakly, glad to have his support. It was a few minutes before the pair dozed off for a little while. There was a knock on the door and the pair jumped awake. Before either of them could extract themselves seeing as Nikola's leg which was on the sofa had now wrapped over Helen's, Will burst in without waiting for the reply.

"Magnus we got the..." Will stopped seeing the pair on the sofa.

Helen had managed to stand up by now and was straightening her clothes before heading to her desk. Will waved a hand at them before leaving the office.

"Get a room next time." Will muttered back.

Nikola growled before vaulting over the sofa and grabbed the door before it closed. Nikola yanked it open and stood in the corridor.

"We were in a room and secondly wait till you're told to enter!" Nikola shouted to Will.

Will just ignored him and disappeared round a corner. Nikola went back into the office and before he even shut the door, Helen spoke and he could tell the mood had changed again.

"Leave Nikola." Helen said as she went back to her work.

Nikola went to say something but chose not to. Nikola went to table and finished the glass he had left and grabbed the bottle of wine before leaving. Nikola slammed the door shut behind him. Helen just covered her head with her hands and let the silent tears fall. Outside the door, Nikola paced outside the door. He wanted to go back inside and talk to her but he knew it would be pointless. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and headed back for the lab.

Once there he saw Henry was there looking baffled around the lab. Nikola entered and Henry turned to face him.

"Ah Nik. I was wondering where you were..." Henry started but stopped when he saw Nikola's face. "Anyway, what's going on with this?"

Henry motioned to the screens. Nikola bared his teeth thinking Henry had messed up till he saw the screens.

"I'm translating all the info into English." Nikola replied.

"How did you know it was in Praxian?" Henry asked.

Nikola didn't say anything as he carried on typing, working on translations.

"Nikola?" Henry asked again.

Nikola still kept quiet.

"You've been inside haven't you?" Henry clicked. "Ah that's awesome! What's it like?"

Nikola grinned before facing Henry.

"It's like the holographic map but full size." Nikola said excitedly.

"Ah so you got to see Praxis." Henry said now sitting on a stool opposite him.

"Yes. Abnormals roam the place. Even a Basilisk walked past me and didn't even do a thing." Nikola carried on.

"I thought they automatically attacked when they saw someone's eyes?" Henry inquired.

"Well I guess this is a database. Killing the person exploring it really wouldn't be good. Oh but that's not the best part. Each building is like a different habitat. I went in one and it was a water one. I was still bone dry and could breathe normally. I wished I'd been around when Big Bertha was around cos she looked awesome!" Nikola said remembering playing with the holographic image.

"You saw Big Bertha?" Henry asked.

"Oh yes. She was as big as the Titanic maybe bigger and once I touched the imaged she shrank in size to the size of my hand and you can move the image around, shown her abilities and information. But it was all in Praxian. So for those not as educated as some geniuses, I'm translating the information to English." Nikola explained.

"That is so awesome! So what shall we work on next?" Henry was getting excited.

"First let's get these translations done then check the system once more. Then we'll see where to go." Nikola replied.

Henry and Nikola got to work. It took a week to get all the translations done due to high amount of information. Nikola checked out the system again. This time he went further into the city and explored more buildings. Again as he left the system he saw the shadow. Nikola still put it down to a passing flying abnormal. As Nikola returned to the real world he could hear Henry trying to calm someone down.

"Where is he?" The female voice shouted.

"He's not here; he went to the wine cellar for more wine." Henry pleaded.

Nikola realized whoever was at the door was after him.

"Stop lying to me Henry! I know he's here." The woman screamed again before storming in.

Nikola was trapped in the corner, headset in his hand staring at the woman who looked really mad as she realised what was going on.

"I can explain." Nikola stuttered as he held his hands up hoping he didn't get shot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Explain quickly Nikola because you have really drawn your last straw!" Helen shouted at him as she walked out of the lab, needing to out of the confined space.

Nikola ran after her, talking as he went. His legs and his vampiric speed finding her storming pace easy to match.

"Helen, I swear it's not dangerous in there. In fact I promise you it's not." Nikola said, reacting quickly to the door which was about to be slammed in his face.

Nikola pushed it open and walked outside of the building after Helen. Nikola could hear the waterfall off to his left and the running water around him. Helen was heading towards the exit; he had no idea why she was heading that way so quickly caught up to her.

"Helen where are you going? I'm telling the truth yet you don't want to know it, but at the same time you're screaming at me to tell the truth." Nikola replied.

"Because I've known you long enough to know there is another reason behind all of this. That's what I'm trying to find out." Helen said as she stopped to face him.

"There is no hidden agenda. Not this time..." Nikola started.

"Not this time! What other hidden agendas do you have and on what?" Helen was getting furious at him.

"Well I could think of a few things we can do together in the bedroom..." Nikola tried to lighten the tone with his suggestive lines.

"Nikola! Right now the only place you can go is to the surface and never return!" Helen shouted as she pointed to the exit.

"Helen I told you not to do this to me." Nikola pleaded.

"Get out!" Helen shouted more forcibly.

"No! This has gone on long enough!" Nikola now snapped.

"Watch your tone with me!" Helen warned him.

"Oh right, so you can shout at me but I can't shout back? Treat others how you expect to be treated." Nikola replied using an old saying.

"Well maybe you should learn from that saying as well Nikola." Helen pointed out.

"Fine, I'm not saying I'm perfect. Genius yes, perfect no. But seriously Helen I promised all those months ago after what happened in Mexico that I wouldn't do another weapon or something that would cause harm. I've stuck by that." Nikola said replied, taking a tentative step towards Helen.

Helen didn't know how to respond, she hadn't expected him to bring that incident up.

"All me and Heinrich are doing is looking into the information held on that ISO drive. We're trying to make a virtual interface so people can access the information and literally have the information at your fingertips. Nothing evil. Nothing hidden. No harm." Nikola explained.

Helen was stunned. How could she scream at Nikola now knowing he was actually doing something good, something useful? And he had the sense to keep it isolated from everything so it didn't cause any trouble. Nikola stepped even closer to Helen; he reached out a hand to her. Helen didn't bat it away so Nikola moved closer so his hand rested on her hip. Helen seemed to break as he could see she was fighting tears as she wanted to collapse to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nikola cried as he quickly closed the gap between them and held her up and against him. "Come on, let it out, don't shut me out." Nikola whispered to her as he stroked her back as Helen sought out his neck to nuzzle into.

"I can't Nikola." Helen sobbed.

"Yes you can Helen." Nikola replied hoping she would finally reveal to him what was wrong.

"Not yet." Helen replied.

"So you know what's wrong? Come on Helen tell me." Nikola begged.

Helen shook her head against his neck.

"Helen, I told you to not hurt me. But this is hurting me. I'm worried sick about you. I can barely concentrate. I've had young Wolfgang having to tell me I did something wrong. Me, doing something wrong. No way. I'm the master he's the apprentice I should be telling him what to do." Nikola said hoping she'd open up now.

Helen pulled away from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his embrace.

"Give me time Nikola. That's all I ask." Helen said as she wiped her eyes and headed back to the Sanctuary.

Nikola watched her leave and wanted to shout and scream but looked around him and found a small rock. He heard the door close so Helen was gone. Nikola launched the rock across the water that ran beside the path. It bounced once before sinking. It vented a little of the frustration he had. Nikola headed back inside but as he opened the door he felt something hit him in the back of the head hard, sending his head into the glass panel door where he bounced off and landed flat on his back.

"OOWWWW!" Nikola hollered.

Nikola stood up and ignored the pain searing the back of his head and his forehead. He turned around into time to see a small abnormal version of a killer whale click and whine before the sound of the blow hole and dived back under the water, raised its fluke and smashed it back down to the water's surface. Even though it looked like a Killer Whale it had some differences. Its pectoral flippers looked more like a Humpback Whale and its dorsal fin was double the size to its larger common species, Orcinus Orca. The dorsal fin curved back showing it was the female of the species.

"Next time you're Sushi!" Nikola shouted at the whale before he went inside and closed the door.

Nikola grunted in pain as he placed a hand on the back on his head, pulling it away he could feel the warm wetness of blood but he knew the wound would have healed by now. Though it didn't stop the headache from forming. Now he could hear laughter coming from down the corridor.

"Nice face plant Vlad!" Kate shouted as she decided she should dart away quickly and show Will the video of Orcinus Dorsai vs. Sanguine Vampiris.

Kate knew the Orcinus Dorsai was a playful creature, but a mad Nikola wasn't. Nikola couldn't be bothered to give chase. His head was pounding more and he decided to go find some wine. What should have been a good day for Nikola had ended up being a really bad one. Outside the female Orcinus Dorsai female was joined by her male counterpart. The female made a barking laugh while the male spy hopped and nodded frantically while whistling and whining at his handy work with the rock.

Nikola woke up from falling asleep at the desk. He'd been in the system for 10 hours straight. Henry was unavailable that day. The Virtual Praxian Library was working well and no glitches or problems. As Nikola stretched out his muscles he felt a dull ache in the back of his head. He placed a hand there knowing it was part of his healing process and felt the matted dried blood in his hair. Groaning he got up and headed to the bedrooms en-suite. Nikola didn't bother knocking as he walked in and saw Helen was reading in bed. Nikola looked at her once before heading into the bathroom without a word. He stripped off his waistcoat and shirt as he ran a sink of water and pulled out a wash cloth. As much as he knew he should probably grab a shower, he didn't want to stay in here for long. He turned the tap off and placed the cloth into the warm water before squeezing it and washing the dried blood out of his hair. It hadn't taken long but the water was tainted a pink colour from the blood. Helen walked in then and went to say something but when she saw the pink water she decided not to say anything.

"What happened?" Helen asked.

Nikola just looked at her, his face set between trying to remain neutral and anger.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Nikola replied as he pulled the plug and grabbed his shirt.

Not bothering to dry off he just put his shirt back on and felt the water dribble down his back and water. It would dry.

"Nikola don't give me that." Helen said as she tried to catch up to him.

"Fair is fair Helen." Nikola said over his shoulder as he left the room and went back to his lab to work.

Helen really did want to tell him but she just didn't feel it was the right time. Helen now thought about the work Nikola was doing and she couldn't help the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. Whether Nikola wanted it or not, trouble followed him everywhere no matter how innocent his work was. The uneasy feeling increased as she remembered the last time they had experience in that virtual world. Helen decided to go after Nikola but as she went to take a step she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. Helen thought it best to lie down instead and go after Nikola in a little while once the world stopped spinning.

Nikola got to the door. Henry walked out and saw Nikola he tried to hold it in but the harder he tried the funnier it seemed.

"How's the head?" Henry blurted out before giggling.

"Why that little..." Nikola started.

"Dude, you have to admit it was funny." Henry said as he walked away from the lab still chuckling.

"It's not if you saw what happened before it." Nikola muttered through gritted teeth so Henry couldn't hear.

Nikola went inside the lab and checked the system before going virtual. Nikola hated to admit it but he preferred the virtual world more than the real world. Now he knew what all Henry was on about when he use to talk about his online gaming and how sometimes you wish the virtual world was the real world. Nikola opened his eyes in the virtual world and before he had a chance to stand up, the shadow had re-appeared. Nikola looked to the doors and saw they were shut. Something else was in the building. Nikola rose quickly and left the lab. His electromagnetism could detect a faint signature inside the Sanctuary but it was faint, ghostly, it would appear and disappear all around the building. Nikola growled before searching out the shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

Nikola headed upstairs where the signature seemed to be moving the most. Nikola walked the corridors till he got to the square part of the manor and could look out into the enclosed courtyard. He opened a window and outside he saw two female figures running around, one older, one child. He heard laughter and instantly recognised one voice. It was Helen's. Throwing caution to the wind he jumped out of the window. He survived the fall without even a crack of bone. Once in the courtyard he could see Helen running around, chasing the young girl. But as he got closer he noticed their movements were flighty. He managed to get a good look at the young girl who was no longer a young girl at all and he recognised her straight away, it was Sudbina.

"Helen? Sudbina? What are you doing here?" Nikola asked.

The pair still ran around before they stop running in fright and screamed as a fireball from nowhere engulfed them both and they disappeared in the smoke.

"NO!" Nikola shouted.

Nikola heard a deep chuckle and as he turned round to the source he saw the shadow disappear. Nikola ran towards it, the shadow disappeared round another corner. Nikola ran faster and faster to catch up before he felt something solid strike him across the chest. Once he was on the ground he realised he wasn't hit but ran into something. As he blinked out the pain he saw the figure leering over him and instantly wanted to kill it.

"Hello Nikola, long time no see." The Irish accent drawled.

"You bastard!" Nikola spat as he stood up.

"Not very welcoming are we today. But then you get like that after you see your family murdered before your eyes." The Irishman spat out.

"You know nothing about my family!" Nikola shouted not liking the fact he had to see the daughter he may never have die a second time.

"Oh really. We've been watching you every time you came in, We've read your mind while you're in here. Oh yes we know all about Sudbina." The Irishman continued.

"You shouldn't even be here." Nikola told him.

"She is a really pretty little girl considering she had a murderer for a mother. But then I bet you're not the innocent vampire they all believe. Yes we remember the stories of things going bump in the night. People drained of blood." The Irishman still continued to talk.

"That wasn't me! I never ever drank from a human!" Nikola snapped.

"Really? Not even a dear friend who you've had a crush on forever?" The Irishman said, a glint in his eyes saying he knew.

"My mouth never touched her body! She extracted some of her own blood. But I never took it!" Nikola replied, furious that he was being accused.

"I bet that's all changed now that you sleep with that whore. We can smell her all over you." The Irishman baited him.

Nikola fell for the bait as he changed into his vampire form and charge the Irishman. Nikola could hear a chuckle before he was gone.

"Come back and fight rather than be a coward! Besides you shouldn't even be here!" Nikola shouted.

The Irishman returned at the end of the corridor. He still chuckled.

"Oh really? Well let's just say we played one last trick on you two. See when I was copying myself onto the concubine's; we could see what the plan was. So when you thought I had destroyed concubine's mind in my body's avatar, I was actually sending a copy of myself to hide inside the nanite. We knew you couldn't resist playing with it later and well here we are." The Irishman revealed.

"I swear Adam; I'm going to kill you for what you have done." Nikola snarled as he ran again.

Adam pretended to look scared before lifting a hand. An electric fence rose from the floor and blocked Nikola's path. Nikola couldn't stop in time before hitting the wall. He screamed as the electric current went through him, but he'd survived worse. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed the fence and yanked it down, destroying the image.

"You'll have to try harder to stop me." Nikola challenged Adam.

"Yes I suppose we should." Adam replied as he thought about how to stop Nikola.

Nikola growled again as he charged at Adam. Adam just smiled before disappearing again. Nikola stopped and looked around him. Nikola could detect his signature downstairs and headed that way. Once he got downstairs he double checked the lab and saw Helen had just entered. He went into tunnel vision to tell her to leave. Put by the time his body remembered there was only one terminal she couldn't be here, that's when Adam struck. Nikola couldn't tell what it was that hit him, but the object was solid as it smashed into his head knocking him out.

Sometime later Nikola awoke in the lab, his hands were chained to the wall and he tried to go vamp to break them but he couldn't. Once he finally got that part of him to wake up from being hit, not even his vampire strength could break them like last time.

"Oh Nikola, you forget, we remember. We made them stronger this time. They won't break till I'm gone." Adam said as he sat in the chair, he was playing with the headset staring at Nikola.

"Let me go! You don't belong out there! It's my body!" Nikola shouted as he pulled on the chains.

"Yes, the master of electricity, magnetism and a vampire. Oh Nikola, you really are a deadly package aren't you. Plus Helen at your side, we're really going to enjoy crushing her." Adam replied.

"You leave her out of this!" Nikola snarled, tugging even harder ignoring the pain in his wrists.

"We can't do that old boy. Revenge to enact and a world to create carnage in. You should be thanking me. I'm going to be putting your name back in the history books. It's what you always wanted isn't it. People shouting your name in the street." Adam told him.

"No its not. Not anymore." Nikola replied.

"Oh you're still hung up on that whore. You really think she'll love you once we're done with her? I bet she can't fight your vampiric strength so she'll do what we want or we'll force her to." Adam muttered his thoughts.

"You sick bastard! If you touch her, I'll rip you from limb to limb!" Nikola promised.

"How can you, you'll be stuck in here. It's been nice chatting to you, but we really must be going now. Enjoy your eternity in here. At least you'll have plenty of reading to keep you amused." Adam grinned evilly as he placed the headset on.

Nikola grunted as he pulled on his restraints even more, determined to break them before Adam left the virtual world and into his body. With a snap the chains broke and Nikola surge across the lab but he was too late. Adam was gone.

"NOOOOOO!" Nikola shouted as he collapsed to his knees.

Nikola fell forward but caught his body by placing his hands in front of him. Nikola couldn't help the sob that racked him as he dreaded what monstrosities Adam was going to do to his Helen. Thinking fast he knew he had to contact the outside world. Letting the anger wash over him, even his vampire side felt glad of the feeling of determination and anger and the total desire Nikola had of ripping Adam apart. Nikola felt his body change and he relished it, he stood up straight and used his new determination to start accessing the outside world. He soon found Henry's web cam and turned it, he could see the whole lab as Henry's computer was tucked in the corner at an angle. He also activated the microphone. Before he could started working on sending a message he heard Helen's voice.

"Oh no." Nikola shuddered.

Outside, Adam who was now in Nikola's body, was on his feet and His split personality gave the vampire side of the body trouble. While his dark side kept the vampire side in check, Adam kept in control. Helen and Henry were looking at him. Adam realised Henry must have noticed Nikola's vitals spiked and called Helen. Now he had to keep them away from this room before Nikola could make contact.

"Henry the system has become unstable. I think we should leave this project as it's gotten too dangerous." Adam told him.

Adam couldn't get use to using Nikolas voice. It sounded different to his own voice and he no longer had his Irish accent. But Hyde had the vampire under his control and its strength ran through him boosting Hyde more. Helen didn't look happy not that he cared.

"I can take a look at it now or tomorrow if you like Nik." Henry asked surprised at being called Henry.

"No, no. I'll sort it out myself." Adam told him.

Before Adam could leave the lab, Helen started on him. Oh he was going to enjoy this more than distracting the wolf.

"Wait you promised me this project wasn't dangerous. You broke your promise Nikola and that is something I can't forgive easily." Helen tried to remain at that calm but seething point that made even Henry shudder in fright.

"Whoops, I made a mistake." Adam teased her. "Like I did with something else in my life."

Helen looked at him wondering what the hell he was on about. Henry growled, keeping his HAP side beneath the surface ready to strike.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Helen asked.

"You!" Adam snapped.

Oh he was enjoying this. Nikola couldn't stop him and he was destroying his life and Helen's. Two birds, one stone. Helen couldn't believe what she had heard. Nikola really wouldn't say that. Not after everything surely. Inside the computer Nikola was going mental. He screamed and shouted but no words were escaping the computer. Finally Helen snapped in anger.

"Fine, you know where the door is so use it!" Helen told him.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. This is a Sanctuary for All!" Adam said as he made a gesture for the whole place.

"You're the only vampire no longer welcome here!" Helen said through gritted teeth, her anger hitting boiling point.

"I'm the only vampire! Stupid!" Adam spat back.

Henry was slightly confused. He did have to agree Nikola was the only vampire in existence so why would the Doc say he was the only vampire not welcome. That would imply there was another vampire around. Inside the computer Nikola was thinking the same thing till everything fell into place.

"Oh Helen, my dear Helen." Nikola said, joy in his voice but he couldn't help but feel sorrow as he knew Helen was now in mortal danger.

"You're not anymore! I'm pregnant with your bloody child!" Helen spat at him.

Henry looked at Helen in shock and delighted. He'd grown up with Ashley as a sort of sister figure to him. Now he got to have that all over again. Plus it also would mean that his son or daughter would also get to have someone their own age to run around with causing trouble. But Henry had to shake away the good thoughts as Nikola's behaviour wasn't his usual. Even when Tesla had a hidden agenda he was never like this towards Helen.

"So what do you want me to do about it? I don't bloody well care. Having a child with you would be the last thing on my mind and would end in disaster!" Adam yelled at her before he left the lab.

Oh yes Adam was enjoying this. He was really destroying what life those two had right then. He chuckled before heading to find where the drinks were in this place. He was sure to find some Guinness in this damn place.

"Doc?" Henry asked as he placed a gentle hand on her arm.

Helen sobbed not believing what she had heard. After everything they had been through since admitting to themselves, well actually Helen admitting what Nikola kept going about, see never thought this was how it would end. Over a hundred years of him pining for her, chasing her, repeatedly telling her he loved her and now he just throw it out the window without a care in the world.

"Doc talk to me." Henry asked again.

"Leave me alone for a while Henry. I need some time to think." Helen said as she left the lab.

Her stomach twisted and heaved and she bolted away. Henry roared as he part changed into his HAP. He really couldn't believe Nikola could be so cruel, so cold. Yes he'd been a jerk and arrogant. But he was the one that for god knows how long wanted to revive his race and here was a slight chance at that and he didn't want it. Henry shook his HAP away before turning to the door.

Inside Nikola had sunk to his knees. He was so happy to find out he was going to be a father. The thought of him being a father never once entered his mind till he was with Helen and after the incident in Mexico he liked the idea but at the same time felt he still wouldn't get the chance because he knew Helen's pain. He knew the pain of losing a child was unbearable first time round, then to go through it again with a child from the future. Nikola really believed Helen would pull out all the stops to make sure she never went through that again. Nikola even had a nightmare that she was dragging him to a vets to get neutered. However he had been proven wrong in that one moment. But he knew that this moment of happiness could end just as quickly as he had found out. Nikola needed to stop Helen from doing something drastic. Nikola needed to prove to her that it wasn't him that had said that and he really want this child more than anything. For that he needed to get his protégé to believe him first. Nikola wiped his eyes before concentrating. He knew from the past that his electromagnetism worked in here. Plus he can send a text message. But as he looked at the screen he saw Henry was leaving. Before Nikola could react, the lab door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry headed towards the wine cellar and was shocked when he didn't see him there. Henry then tried the kitchen area and sure enough he recognised the vampires scent, but it wasn't the usual smell. He heard a can being opened and looked round the door and saw about 3 cans of empty Guinness cans on the side and a 4th been thrown over to the small pile. Henry then locked eyes on the vampire with the pint glass of Guinness in his hand.

"Since when did you drink Guinness?" Henry asked.

"Just now. You guys kept going on about the stuff so I thought I'd ditch the wine and try something else. And I have to say I rather like it." Adam replied as he started to down his 4th pint.

Henry really couldn't believe he was seeing Nikola drinking Guinness but he wanted to confront him more than worry about his change in drinking habits.

"Listen, what you said to the Doc was wrong and cruel!" Henry snapped at him.

"I meant every word. I spent most of my life chasing after her and once I had her I wished I hadn't. I can see why old Johnny Boy did what he did." Adam replied.

"You're sick! And how on earth could you tell her to get rid of the baby like that. I remember when we all came back from Mexico after killing the Quetzalcoatl that was all you could think about was getting a chance to be a father. Now you're willing to throw it away in a blink of an eye!" Henry snapped.

Henry was angry, he truly believed it was his conversations after that incident that had helped him and Nikola get along so well and for Nikola to come to terms with what happened seeing that Henry was to be a father himself soon. Henry could even remember Nikola chuckling to himself as he told Henry a dream he had about Helen, himself and their own child. Henry could see the smile on Nikola's face at the time was a genuine one of happiness. Even the glint in his eye as he told Henry every detail, Henry could tell he was someone who had really thought about his life and knew he was prepared to take the next step in life. But Henry could tell he was also being a gentleman and waited for Helen to make the decision as well.

Adam had paused his drinking to look at Henry in the eye. Oh how he wished he could reveal then that he was only doing it out of revenge. A child for a child. But he wasn't ready to let the ball slip. Not yet.

"Listen to me Henry, when you've lived as long as I have and have seen the monstrosities Helen has caused all for the name of science and knowledge, you'll change your mind thinking you were next for the dissecting table." Adam replied.

"Well I think you are going to find yourself on the dissection table if Helen finds you." Henry snarled before leaving and going to find the Doc.

Adam waited till Henry was gone before returning to his Guinness.

"Yes run little wolf to that murdering whore. She won't be able to stop me this time and she'll be too late once she realises that Nikola is in fact alive and just murdered his child. Doctor Helen Magnus, more like the murderer of innocence. No wonder dear Johnny Druitt loved you so much. He'd found his kindred spirit." Adam said before downing his pint and heading away

Helen was in her office, tears falling freely. Her stomach was in turmoil and she had already emptied it three times already. Every time she thought about what Nikola had said, basically telling her to abort the child, her stomach would tighten and she would heave. Helen couldn't do that, it went against her work and her morals. There was a knock on the door. Helen tried to cover up the fact she'd been crying and sick.

"Come in." Helen said.

The door opened and the male figure walked in.

"Magnus, I've got that report you asked for about the latest intake..." Will started as he looked up and saw what Helen was trying to hide.

"That's great Will. I'll read it then file it away." Helen tried to keep a straight face but she knew Will had seen through it.

"Magnus, what's wrong and don't say nothing." Will asked concern thick in his voice.

Helen tried to avoid it but Will wouldn't stop till she told him every detail. Helen watched Will's reaction and could see he was happy to hear that Helen was expecting. Since Mexico he had felt sorry for the pair and hoped for a happy ending for them both. But when she told him about the virtual world Nikola had been going to Will was torn between answers.

"Magnus I can see Nikola's point of view there and I can see yours. But at least he did have the common sense to keep it away from the system in place where it could cause more harm." Will replied trying to remain neutral.

"That's not all. When last time he came out, Henry had reported that Nikola was in trouble so I went to make sure he was ok, but he snapped and then he told me to..." Helen couldn't finish before racing to the nearest bin.

Helen threw up into the bin; Will went over to her and helped her as best he could. Helen had to hold back a snap comment about the fact he shouldn't have to be the one supporting her but Nikola. But then he didn't want anything to do her or their child anymore. Will didn't need to be told what Nikola had said judging by Helen's reaction he knew and he slammed a fist onto the desk venting some anger.

"Why that bloodsucking piece of crap! I've got a right mind to go have a few words with him. Words meaning bullets." Will snapped.

"Get in line first." Helen snapped back.

"Oh you deserve to go first. Just let the rest of us finish him off for all the misery he's caused over the years." Will replied.

"Oh I will!" Helen replied.

"You know Magnus I should of seen this coming. The past couple of weeks he's been on edge. Christ the other day I actually though he was going to kill me. He was all vamped out and I was being choked to death before he released me."

"What?" Helen was shocked to hear it, she never knew.

"I think he's been going over the edge for a little while. He started on us before he's now decided to turn on you."

"I think I need some alone time if that's ok Will?" Helen asked as she leant against her desk.

"Ok Magnus. If you ever want to talk about anything, you know where we all are. You know you have our full support no matter what you do. Just let us know." Will replied.

Will gently squeezed her arm in a comforting manner before leaving the room. Helen waited a few minutes, calming herself down before going to the bathroom opposite her office to freshen up. It wasn't long before Helen had another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Helen asked, her hand going towards the gun hidden under her desk.

Helen had been expecting Nikola to come barging in but he hadn't showed.

"It's Henry."

"Come in Henry." Helen said as she let go of the gun.

Henry stepped in and closed the door. He nervously walked over to Helen's desk and sat down in front of her. He could tell she'd been crying and was a general mess.

"Doc, I want to apologise for the work we were doing." Henry started.

"You don't need to apologise for anything Henry. But that little bastard does!" Helen started calm but she couldn't stop the venom dripping from her voice when she mentioned Nikola.

"That's the thing, I don't understand what sent him over like that. I remember coming back from Mexico and when he finally returned all he could talk about was Sudbina. He even asked me what's its like to find out that you're a father. Then he said those things. It makes no sense." Henry told Helen.

"He never makes sense. I've only just found out he's been attacking members of my team." Helen told him.

"Who did he attack?" Henry asked.

"Will." Helen answered.

"That would explain the red marks round his throat the other week. Man what the hell has gotten into him?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure." Helen replied really unsure of herself and how she viewed people.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Henry asked.

"Ask Henry, you know I'd never hide anything from you." Helen replied.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Henry asked.

Helen sighed and took a deep breath before replying.

"I'm keeping it. I've done the whole single mother thing before. Besides it goes against my nature to kill an innocent child. They didn't ask to be brought into existence." Helen replied.

Henry offered her a supportive smile before leaning on her desk and grabbing her hands in his.

"You know I'll help you as best as I can Doc. You've done so much for me; it's time I did something for you." Henry replied.

"Thank you Henry. Now I really need to think what I am going to do about Nikola. If he's started attacking people it won't be long before he takes someone's blood. I've been through that once with John; I won't have it happen again." Helen told him.

"If you need anything, just ask. I don't care what he says; I'm going back to that lab and shut it down myself. The information in that database is too valuable for him to have his hands on." Henry replied.

"Good idea Henry. Once you're done, I want you trying to find him. I'm going to do some research on vampire killing techniques." Helen replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way at all Doc. Are you really sure you want to kill him. What if he's got a sickness or there is a reason behind all of this." Henry offered.

Helen did momentarily let her temper show but she could see Henry was double checking she was making the right decision.

"Nope, he's dangerous, too dangerous to live now." Helen told him.

"Ok. Well I'm going off to the lab if you need me." Henry replied before standing up and leaving the office.

Once he was in the lab he began checking all the files. Nothing was corrupt but there was something in the system that wasn't there before. Henry began to investigate it when a window opened up on his computer and text appeared.

Henry it's me!

"What the?" Henry replied.

It's Nikola!

"Ha-ha, very funny, he's in the kitchen downing Guinness stupid computer." Henry mumbled before investigating the information further

Henry, tell me Adam did not drink Guinness in my body!

Now Henry stopped. Adam? As in Adam Worth? It couldn't be but then Nikola drinking beer would not fit in his character. Will and Henry had tried once and once the liquid was under his nose Nikola had practically thrown the beer over them to get it away from it.

"Adam Worth is no more, whoever you are, you're lying." Henry told the computer.

Oh for god sake! My name is Nikola Tesla, I'm a vampire. Your name is Henry Foss, you're a HAP and I sometimes call you Heinrich.

"Sometimes! How about 90% of the time!" Henry yelled.

Also you're my protégé and I need you help

Henry was shocked. This did sound more like the Nikola he'd been working with for the past 4 odd years. Plus Nikola only used the word protégé when it was something really important or he was being serious to get Henry's attention.

Please I need to talk to Helen

Henry figured Nikola had in fact heard everything that had happened in the room.

"Ok, but how? Helen's trying to figure a way to destroy your body!" Henry told him.

Not good

"Nope. I don't think she'll believe me if I told her that the person in Nikola's body isn't you but Adam. Even if I mentioned the Guinness. She was very determined."

I'm going to kill Adam for drinking Guinness!

"But seriously you are stuck in there, how are you going to prove to the Doc that it's Adam?"

Henry, my young protégé...

"What are you thinking?"

Plug yourself into the terminal so I can use your body to talk to Helen

"Dude no way! No way! Wine affects me and the Doc is the closest thing I have to a mother and that would be so wrong!" Henry panicked.

Calm down Heinrich, I'm only going to talk to her. I have to convince her it's not me. Yes I did hear but I don't want her knowing that I know, ok?

"If it puts your mind at rest she told me she's keeping it. And I won't say a word."

So can I use your body? Literally I'll just go to see Helen, tell her then come straight back here, I promise. 

"Fine, but only because I care for the Doc and I want her to be happy in her life. You have been doing that. But I'll hold you to that promise." Henry said before he headed over to the terminal, "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this."

Henry was teleported into the virtual Praxis, Nikola was waiting.

"Nik, man I'm so glad you were telling the truth." Henry said as he shook Nikola's hand.

"Yes I'm telling the truth. Thank you so much for this Henry. I swear I won't be long, I don't want to cause you any harm." Nikola said quickly as he swapped places with Henry.

"Harm?" Henry panicked thinking Nikola had tricked him.

"Look, my body and mind hadn't been connected for like a couple of hours, I think you can figure out where I'm going." Nikola replied.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Henry asked concerned.

"I won't be if I don't return to my body soon." Nikola replied as he placed the headset on.

Once outside, Nikola took off the headset and instantly felt strange. He knew the feeling but he only had it in his hands and face, but this was all over.

"Ok this is weird." Nikola said in Henry's voice.

Nikola realised he was changing into Henry's HAP form. Nikola tried calming breaths and all the other ways he knew to stop his own transformations but nothing seemed to work.

"How the hell do you control this thing?" Nikola yelled.

Nikola could see his mouth and nose change into a muzzle and he feared he wasn't going to stop it.

"Come on its only temporary then you get Henry back, just stay in control for a little while." Nikola pleaded.

The wolf submitted and Nikola gulped in air to calm his panic.

Be nice Nik

Nikola saw on the screen.

"Easy for you to say, I'm a vampire not a HAP." Nikola replied.

Just remain calm; as long as you don't think or do something it doesn't like, you'll be fine. And the Doc is in her office

Nikola groaned before running to Helen's office. He was nearly there when he heard the English accented voice of Erika from his left. He stopped to see what the problem was before realising he was in Henry's body. Erika didn't know that Henry wasn't in control. Nikola gulped hoping nothing would happen.

"Henry, I've been looking for you." Erika asked.

"Sorry love got a world to save right now. As soon as it's saved I promise I'll spend time with you. I'll see if Nikola will give me some time off." Nikola replied, hoping he put on a convincing show for the pregnant HAP.

"Ok, go save the world my hero." Erika replied before Nikola could do anything she threw her arms round his neck and kissed him.

Nikola had no choice but to kiss back. Erika broke the kiss and walked away. Nikola walked forwards till he was out of sight and leaned against the wall. He didn't like the fact he had to kiss her, but he had no choice. The wolf inside growled.

"Calm it you. I'm giving you time off aren't I?" Nikola said to himself.

The wolf retreated completely. Nikola sighed again thinking after this he might have to speak to Will about some counselling sessions. Nikola broke into another run and reached Helen's office. He stood outside and tested Henry's body to see if he could pull of any of his usual hand gestures as well as he could in his own body. If he was going to convince Helen, he really needed to prove it was him. Nikola barged in, not knocking and Helen looked up from her computer clearly not happy that Henry hadn't knocked.

"Henry? You could have knocked next time?" Helen replied.

Nikola turned on the spot as dramatically as he could to close the door before turning back round again. Helen looked at him strangely. Nikola grinned, he got her thinking.

"You always told me I never needed to knock." Nikola told her.

"What is wrong with you Henry?" Helen asked.

"I'm sorry Henry isn't in right now, but I'll pass it on once he's back." Nikola replied.

"Ok I'm guessing you've been possessed by something. Great something to deal with." Helen muttered.

Nikola pulled a face before walking over to the wine stored on top of the cabinet. The wolf growled fearing the worse. 'Calm it wolfie, if I have to, to convince her it'll only be 1 mouthful, please don't blow this for me' Nikola thought. The wolf growled its annoyance before calming. Nikola breathed slowly before starting to look through the wine selection again.

"Possession yes, but only temporary I swear." Nikola replied before spying the bottle he hoped had been replaced.

He picked it up before heading over to Helen so she could see the bottle.

"If Nikola... you know what screw it, drink it. I'm sick of the sight of the stuff now." Helen said angrily.

"Helen, don't you remember, this was the wine I choose the other lunchtime before he had such a lovely cuddle on the sofa before that kid, Will, interrupted us." Nikola replied as he placed it on the table exactly how he had that lunchtime.

Helen looked at him now; she never did that with Henry, that was Nikola. But Nikola wasn't standing in front of her, it was Henry. She as so confused and she had to hold her head due to a headache. Nikola stepped forward and placed a hand on her hip and a hand over her hand on her head.

"Come on Helen, look past this face and body and see who I really am." Nikola told her.

Helen looked at him, the way he acted and the way he currently held her could only be from one man.

"Nikola?" Helen asked as a wave of relief washed over her as she fell into his arms.

"It's me, well my mind anyway." Nikola told her as he hugged her, glad he'd convinced her.

"Nikola, I really need to tell you something. Something important." Helen said into his chest.

"Helen. It's going to have to wait. Adam Worth is in my body and I'm sure that's an even bigger thing then whatever you have to tell me." Nikola replied.

Helen wanted to say that it was way more important, but she could detect the seriousness in his voice and knew she had to act fast. Helen nodded before stepping out of his embrace.

"How did Adam survive?" Helen asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Helen I have to return to the lab now. I can't leave Henry's mind in the server for much longer." Nikola replied before he bolted for the door.

Helen gave chase. It didn't take long to catch up as Nikola had grunted in pain as he held his head in pain.

"Nikola!" Helen shouted before she wrapped her arms round his shoulders.

Will and Kate were walking down a side corridor and heard Magnus yelling. They ran round the corner, guns drawn but they saw Henry clutching his head.

"Which way did he go?" Will asked.

"No time to explain, help me get Nikola... Henry to the lab." Helen told him as she placed one of Henry's arms over her shoulder.

"You called him Nikola." Will pointed out.

"There's no time! Move it!" Helen shouted as she started to drag Nikola down the hall.

Will stepped in and pulled all of Henry's weight onto him.

"I've got him; you just lead the way and get any doors." Will replied not wanting Magnus to try anything too strenuous.

Kate took up Helen's place as they dragged Henry's body to the lab. Once there they placed him into the terminal and Helen placed the headset on him. Inside, Nikola returned and he screamed in pain before collapsing onto the floor in pain. Henry rushed to him.

"Nik!" Henry called in alarm.

"Henry. You have to get my body back soon. I can't hold on for much longer." Nikola gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean? Talk to me." Henry asked.

Nikola just groaned through his teeth in pain, clutching his side. Henry moved his hands out of the way and lifted his shirt.

"Oh my God!" Henry yelled.

Nikola's side was starting to deteriorate. He'd been disconnected from his body too long and was now paying for it as his virtual form was losing its connection to the real world.

"Just hang in there Nikola. Just remember the Doc and what you have to look forward to." Henry tried to encourage the vampire.

"Hurry. I don't want to die. I do want to hold my child when it's born." Nikola cried.

Henry nodded and knew how Nikola felt. Henry rushed to the terminal and disappeared. Nikola cleared the 'wound' himself and could see a tiny hole appear. He knew some part of him had been lost. Maybe it was a little bit of his immortality. Or a memory. Nikola just prayed he could still remember all of the times he was with Helen. They were the ones that mattered most to him.

"My name is Nikola Tesla. I was born 10th July 1856..." Nikola said as he tried to remember as much as he could while generating an EM field to slow the disintegration.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Henry was outside, he practically jumped at seeing Helen, Will and Kate in the lab.

"When did you guys arrive?" Henry asked.

"A few moments ago. How's Nikola?" Helen asked.

"Not good Doc, if we don't get his mind into his body back soon... he's... he's..." Henry didn't want to say it.

Helen nodded understanding the unspoken words as a tear rolled down her face. Kate wrapped an arm round her shoulder. Henry went to his computer.

"Nik can you hear us?" Henry asked.

After a few minutes there was no reply.

"Nikola! Henry shouted.

I'm here

"Stay with us man. How strong do you feel?" Henry asked.

Helen was looking over his shoulder, seeing what Nikola was typing.

Not very. Why?

"Well if it comes to I might need to hook you up to the rest of system so you can find Worth." Henry replied.

There wasn't a reply.

"I don't think he's going to be strong enough to do it." Helen replied.

Even though it was Henry's body, Nikolas mind still reacted to the pain, she could tell he was in a lot of pain and he was weak.

I'll see what I can do

Inside, Nikola was still holding his side. The EM field had stopped the disintegration but he still felt the pain. It was the exact same when he activated the vampire booby trap in Afina's tomb. But Nikola hoped he could last longer than he did then. If Henry was going to plug him into the whole system and he got stuck away from the lab, they may never find him in time. It terrified him, but he had to stop Worth.

I'm not strong enough to do any damage. I'll just give you a location. I don't want to get trapped.

Henry nodded as he pulled an Ethernet cable out of a draw. He found the right connections.

"Here goes." Henry said as he connected the cable.

Inside Nikola could see a new door and as he opened it he was now at the New Sanctuary. Nikola groaned as he called up monitors and went on a search. After a while he couldn't see him. Nikola thought about where Adam would go inside the Sanctuary since nothing had come in or out yesterday or today. They he figured that Adam was more than likely looking for the Sanctuary's power source. Nikola began searching there and soon found him tinkering around.

Outside they saw the same monitor that Nikola was watching. The screen flickered for a little while before disappearing.

I'm sorry, I couldn't stay. Please hurry. Tesla

"Right, I say we go in there and shoot him." Kate piped up.

"It's still Nikola's body!" Helen yelled.

"Doc, look at that message. Vlad is going to die soon. We need to stop him now!" Kate reminded her.

"Look Magnus, maybe you should sit this out. We don't want you getting hurt." Will told her, "Besides, I don't think you can think straight right now."

Helen sighed and decided to stay. Will did have a point and she was glad he didn't blurt out the fact that she was pregnant. Helen was really glad everyone was keeping it to themselves knowing that the person they thought was Nikola wasn't Nikola at all. Henry looked at the screen while no one was looking. A message popped up and was gone before anyone knew it was there.

If you have to, go HAP to stop my body. I'd rather die than know Worth is using my body to cause harm. I don't want to destroy Sudbina's memory

Henry nodded at the camera understanding what he meant. Will decided they should try an antipsychotic drug filled tranquiliser dart first. Then resort to physical damage if it didn't work. They headed off to get their equipment leaving Helen alone with Nikola.

I love you Helen, remember that

"Nikola you are coming back alive. I promise you." Helen said.

Will, Kate and Henry headed down to the maintenance area of the underground Sanctuary. They were all armed with guns loaded with tranqs. They hoped that this would be over quickly. They knew Nikola's life was in trouble if they didn't move quickly. Once they were there they all split up to cover ground. It took minutes before they heard Kate shout and fired a few shots. Will and Henry ran to her location glad to see she wasn't harmed.

"Did you see him?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah. Worth is here. He's in vampire form so watch yourself." Kate warned.

"What about tranqs? Did you get any into him?" Will asked.

"I missed, he moves too fast." Kate replied as she re-loaded her rifle.

"Right we stick together now." Will instructed.

The trio carried on searching, they saw shadows moving around them but they couldn't get a lock on to Worth.

"Smoke and mirrors." Came a sing song voice down the corridor.

"Give it up Worth! Your plan has failed." Will yelled.

"Oh really. We know why your here. Trying to save that wine loving vampire. You won't succeed. We won't let you!" Worth shouted back.

Will and Henry had their rifles poised. Kate slipped away down a connecting corridor hoping to sneak up behind the unsuspecting madman. They saw Worth for the briefest of moments before he used his body's vampire claws to cut through the lighting cable. The corridor was reduced to darkness and the occasional spark shower. Every time the sparks flew, they could see Nikola's body getting closer and closer. Will fired wildly and missed completely. Kate appeared from behind and fired at point blank range. The darts didn't slow him but Kate went flying down the corridor as Worth brought an elbow up to her chest. Henry fired his darts as well which also hit home. But they just didn't slow down the vampire enough. They should have know that tranqs would take a long time to effect his body, seeing as its original owner can drink a wine cellar dry and still walk in a straight line. Will charged at Worth and was knocked aside screaming in pain as the sharp claws strafed his arm. Kate pulled out her side arm and fired live rounds into him. Worth turned to face Kate but didn't get a chance to lunge at him as Henry had gone full HAP roaring at him. Even in the darkness Henry could see just as clearly as Worth could in the vampire body.

Henry growled as he waited for Worth to make the first move. Even though the mind controlling the body wasn't Nikola's Henry still knew that vampires like to charge claws first. Sure enough, Worth charged at him claws first. Henry dodged every swipe, ducking and diving hoping to get behind the vampire. Once he was behind him he could grab him and restrict his movements. Problem was getting behind a vampire who's facing you is the same as trying to get behind a HAP your facing. Here Henry knew he had a disadvantage. He was taller and broader now then the skinny vampire body. Henry kept walking backwards till he got to open space, now he had manoeuvrability. Worth hissed at him and lunged. Henry jumped up, grabbed the piping and allowed Worth to slip under him. Henry dropped and turned around and quickly grabbed his flailing arms before he could turn. Henry used his own body weight to smash Worth into the wall in front of him. Henry heard the sickening crunch of face hitting concrete. Henry just hoped Nikola could forgive him for causing him bodily harm. Worth was stunned, bloody pouring out of his nose now. He cursed and spat which only sprayed more blood on the concrete wall. Kate ran over and emptied all the darts she had in her pouch and Wills into her hands. She stabbed all 6 into Worth's leg. Worth grunted and he could feel the drugs taking effect. Henry didn't let him have a chance. Henry smashed his head one more time into the wall and Worth grunted one last time before falling to the darkness of unconsciousness. Henry kept hold of Worth while Kate went to Will's side. Will was groaning in pain as he held his arm. Will was just glad the wounds weren't that deep.

"Henry get him back to the lab quickly so we can get Nikola out of that system." Will told Henry.

Henry nodded as he picked up Nikola's body with ease and ran through the Sanctuary. His HAP form proving to be way faster than normal human form. Henry entered the lab and dumped Nikola's body back into the terminal. Henry moved out of the way so Helen could sit him properly and placed the headset on his head.

"It's down to Worth and Nikola now." Helen replied.

Inside the server, Nikola saw Worth return, still unconscious. Nikola just snarled as he stood up, clutching his injured side. Nikola walked over to Worth and roughly grabbed him before throwing him across the room. Worth lay in a crumpled heap in the corner, Nikola didn't care. Nikola placed the headset on his head and was taken back to the real world. Once there his side burned and he could still feel drugs in his system. Nikola pulled the headset off in time before he tried to stand up. Nikola groaned groggily before he saw Helen in front of him.

"I'm out." Nikola managed to gasp before collapsing to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Helen had stayed by Nikola's side for the past few days. A thin sheet covered Nikola's lower half. Since returning, Helen had been battling his overdose of tranqs as well as his burning fever. The thin sheet was the only thing she'd found to cover him modestly. Helen placed the now warm cloth into the bowl of cool water before ringing it out and carried on wiping the cool water over his still body. Nikola had been unconscious for 3 days, which was very unusual for the vampire. Helen had checked him over to find he was just that, unconscious. Helen had been worried about him while he was trapped inside the server. Henry had commented that Nikola's long sleep could be due to his body being severed from his mind for so long. Helen had to agree. Nikola had a burn on his side where it looked like he was repeatedly losing a part of himself. Helen couldn't stop the tear from rolling down her cheek at the seeing Nikola so weak. He was so helpless and vulnerable and there was nothing she could do but sit by his side and wait. His sudden fevers had settled over the past couple of hours but Helen still kept the cool water and cloth just in case and she felt like she was doing something to help him.

There was a gentle knock on the door and helen quickly dried her eyes before reluctantly leaving the bed. Helen opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Will, Henry and Kate at the door. Kate placed the tray of food and drink on the side behind her door. Henry gave Helen a hug before going over to Nikola and saw he hadn't changed at all. Helen knew Henry was beating himself up and blaming himself for Nikola's condition.

"I've failed him" Henry muttered

"No you haven't Henry. You helped save his life." Helen replied.

"What life? Doc I beat his body up and now he's passed out with no sign of waking." Henry replied anger and guilt in his voice.

"Henry he told you to do that. I've known Nikola for a very long time. One of the first things he said to me after he figured he was a vampire was that he trusted me to do the right thing if he proved to be dangerous. He trusted you to do the same thing." Helen told him Henry sighed taking in what Helen had said.

Yes that did sound like Nikola when he wasn't in wind up mode. He was a very kind man who had been trying to prove his worth all his life and always feeling like the underdog. But now he had found his place in the world and to have his trust in this world was a big deal. Henry left the room but gave helen one last hug before leaving with Kate. Helen smiled at Kate who returned it. Kate didn't need to say or do anything her presence was enough support for Helen. Will waited till everyone was gone before speaking. But helen knew his plan and beat him to it.

"How's your arm?" Helen asked as she went to examine it Will pulled his arm out of the way with a wince.

"It'll heal. Magnus when are you going to stop?" Will asked

"I'm not giving up yet. Its only been a few days." Helen replied as she turned away from Will.

"Ok so what happens if he stays this way in weeks time or months time? Are you going to stay by his side then?" Will asked.

Helen turned to face him now, anger flashed over her face.

"Oh course I will!" Helen snapped. "Helen, you need to think about yourself now, more then ever!" Will continued.

"I know! I'm a doctor and I've done this before." Helen replied the same tone.

"Magnus! This isn't the same as Ashley. Druitt was a teleporting maniac. Tesla is a vampire. An annoying, things hidden behind his back, arrogant vampire. Surely that carries its own set of risks." Will asked

"Don't tell me that Will. I'm not stupid. I know what a vampire is, more then you do." Helen replied not liking this conversation at all. Helen had in fact no idea what a vampire's offspring could do.

Maybe its abilities arrived later in its life or maybe from the moment of its creation. Nikola was an adult when his genes were re-awoken. Maybe it would be the same with their child. Or maybe Nikola's awoken DNA had in fact the opposite reaction. Helen didn't know at all.

"Helen, what I mean is you can't stay here all the time. You need to rest and eat properly, walk around, socialise." Will replied calming down greatly

"I know Will. Let me deal with things how I want to." Helen replied after a deep breath to calm her down

"Magnus. A couple of years ago you asked me to be your emotional compass. I'm just trying to point you to sense." Will replied as he turned to walk away.

"Thank you Will. But I won't give up hope on Nikola just yet. I know my body, I know how far to push myself." Helen said to his back.

"I hope so, cos it's more then 1 life on the line here." Will said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Helen just stared at the door before the smell of Assam hit her nose. Helen went over to the tray and poured herself a mug of tea and took several bites out of the sandwiches on the plate. Helen sighed as she noted the feeling of hunger in her stomach subsided. Helen hadn't realised how much she was pushing herself. Sighing she drank some more tea and ate some more. Helen hated it when Will was right about her well being. Helen finished up the food and drink really not remembering how long ago she had last eaten of had a drink. Helen returned to Nikola's side, he still hadn't changed. Helen curled up next to him and placed an ear over his heart. Helen felt a tear fall as she could hear and feel the slow beat of his heart. Helen wrapped herself around his side, hugging him for dear life but the embrace wasn't returned by the still Nikola. Helen reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled it over him to rest on the side of her abdomen.

"Wake up Nikola. You're going to be a father and I don't want to do this on my own this time. I want you to be part of this child's life. So wake up you serbian genius vampire of mine." Helen said as she suddenly felt tired, another thing she had forgotten her body needed.

Helen fell asleep quickly. However Helen didn't sleep for long. Her subconscious was too worried about Nikola. Helen woke up and realised she must have moved in her sleep. Rather then opening her eyes and seeing Nikola's chest, she was looking towards her door. However as she moved she felt something wrap tighter round her. She went to fight whoever it was when she felt a familiar kiss to the back of her neck. Helen froze, only one man kissed her there which sent a pleasant shiver down her body. Helen went to roll over to face the person but they held her still.

"Don't move. I've missed holding you." Came the groggy voice from behind her

"I've missed you too Nikola." Helen replied now able to roll over and face him.

Helen and Nikola caressed each others faces like a blind person 'looking' at a persons face. Tears fell from their eyes. Nikola really believed he was going to die. Helen really believed he was going to die. Helen smiled at him as she looked into his eyes.

"What so funny?" Nikola asked

"I'm so glad you are a vampire. As only you could survive to hell and back." Helen replied.

Nikola just chuckled back before giving Helen a passionate kiss. The need for air screamed at them but they didn't want to break. Finally they did and their bodies heaved at being deprived from air for too long as their breathing came in heavy pants or gulps of air which still weren't enough. They practically pawed at each other trying to get as closer as possible, needing the contact. Helen knew she had to tell him something important but she needed him so much as well.

"Nikola, there's something I have to tell you" Helen breathed Nikola just looked into her eyes, begging for the answer he already knew.

But he let Helen continue. Before he knew what was wrong with Helen he'd been bugging her to tell him what was wrong. Now he knew, he wanted to hear her say it to him. At least now it was 100% him that she was telling it to. Helen took a deep shuddering breath. Even though the last time she said this was in anger and Worth was in control of Nikola's body. The words still haunted her.

"Nikola I'm, what's been wrong with me, I mean the mood swings..." Helen couldn't seem to say it a second time as tears fell from her face.

Nikola held her to him, comforting her, waiting for her to calm down enough to open up again

"You can tell me love, what ever it is I'll stand by you no matter what." Nikola whispered to her ear.

Helen hugged him closer hoping it was true. Helen knew there was no easy way to break the news so being as straight forward should be the easiest but Helen was finding it difficult to say it.

"What if I told you, you weren't the only vampire alive?" Helen opted instead for the long way.

"What do you mean?" Nikola asked playing dumb.

"Well its not visible now, not for like months but its still another vampire." Helen was really struggling with words.

Nikola could see Helen was struggling, she was fidgety and couldn't keep her gaze on him.

"Helen I don't understand. How is another vampire in the world giving you mood swings?" Nikola asked still putting up the dumb front

"Oh god, this should be the easiest thing to say but the words just won't leave me." Helen was feeling awkward now.

Nikola just waited patiently. He held her and stroked her back trying to calm her and comfort her to say it. Helen just grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen and kept her hand above his holding it there. Nikola's eyes darted to where she had placed their hands back to her eyes. He repeated the action several times before he could no longer hide the smile. As much as he'd rather hear the words, the old phrase 'actions speak louder then words' came to mind. Tears fell from Helens eyes as she could see Nikola had cottoned on.

"Seriously?" Nikola asked as his voice went high and loud with excitement.

"Yes Nikola or should I say daddy." Helen replied now she could form some words around the subject.

"Oh god Helen, I'm so happy. You've made me the happiest man alive right now." Nikola yelled his voice still filled with excitement.

He pulled Helen into an almost crushing embrace and kissed her with everything he had. Helen returned the kiss as tears rolled down her eyes. Nikola pulled back to regard her a moment as she used the space created between them to curl up against his chest and bury her head in her arms against him

"Helen, what's wrong? You do know I want this don't you? Ever since Mexico, it changed my view on my life once again." Nikola said as he pulled Helen on top of him.

"Its just when Adam was in your body he said some really nasty things and I guess I was terrified that you would say something similar." Helen admitted.

"Like what? Come on Helen, this is me. I may have been hell bent on world domination a couple of years back but by god if I found out that the great and sexy Helen Magnus was carrying my child then I would have given up on my plans to spend every second I could with you. In fact I am going to do just that and spend every second I can with you. I would never ever say anything nasty regarding a child's life, especially yours." Nikola replied trying to comfort her.

"Its not just mine. Its ours." Helen corrected him.

"Our child. Our child. I like the ring to it." Nikola said, his grin returning Helen just let fresh tears roll down her face as she leant down to kiss him.

By midday Will had enough of waiting for Magnus to show herself. Will stormed off back to her room. He didn't bother knocking as he barged in. Will quickly turned on his heels and shut the door. Kate and Henry had caught up to see a very shocked Will.

"Dude you ok?" Henry asked.

As if in answer they could hear a thump coming from the room and quite clearly Nikola's voice moaning and praying to goddess Helen magnus before another thump. Kate just laughed before running away. Henry gave will a sympathetic look before disappearing himself. Will just shuddered before muttering to himself as he left

"I'm going to need counselling myself after seeing that." Will muttered to himself

Back inside Helen couldn't hold the laughter in any longer as Nikola kept up his act but the thumps wasn't him pounding Helen to mattress but him thumping the headboard.

"Nikola that's another one of my team you've put into shock." Helen giggled Nikola stopped his thumping and moaning to regard the woman pressed against him.

"Well you need to teach them how to knock and enter properly." Nikola replied back with a smirk

"Oh really? And how do you knock and enter?" Helen asked sarcastically Helen could barely move from the past few hours of making love with Nikola.

"Are we on about a door or you?" Nikola asked cheekily before continuing, "cos if its you I'd give you kiss and started stripping off your clothes..."

"Focus Nikola!" Helen silenced him but Nikola grin went wider

"Oh course, m'lady" nikola said as he kissed her again not wanting to let her leave just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Helen and Nikola emerged out of their room just before dinner but only because of Nikolas insistence that she get food. Will still had the look of seeing a ghost on his face as they both entered the kitchen. Henry placed a hand on Will's shoulders before leaving with Erika. However Nikola caught him before he could leave and went outside to chat to him. A few moments later he rejoined Helen, Will and Kate in the kitchen. They all gave him a questioning look.

"Just something I promised him." Nikola replied.

Will just went to leave the room and dragged Kate with him.

"Kate your next." Will said as he went to his office.

Kate went to say something but as she looked back into the kitchen the smirk on Nikola's face made her look away and head off to do something.

"So what did you promise Henry?" Helen asked as she handed him a glass of wine while she finished making her tea.

"Oh that he could stop working till I need him again. Ya know, he's got to think about his family now and I can take over his job of security." Nikola replied as he swirled the deep cherry red wine in the glass.

"And what about your family now?" Helen asked.

"Well I don't need as much sleep and you certainly do so I can do the security stuff then." Nikola replied as if it wasn't a problem Helen just shook her head at him.

"I thought you wanted to spend every second you could with us?" Helen asked.

Nikola looked into Helens eyes. He'd learned quickly this was possibly another mood swing and rather than before when he didn't know what was wrong, this time he was going to choose his words carefully, as best as he thought.

"I do, I am. What would you have me do?" Nikola asked.

Helen didn't know how to answer. Nikola was being thoughtful towards Henry and she knew Nikola was still being with her and protecting the place not just for their sake but everyone in the sanctuary as well.

"Hold me" Helen replied as tears pricked at her eyes.

Nikola did as he was asked and hugged her to him.

"If this was all it took to get you to run to my arms I should have knocked you up years ago." Nikola joked and was glad when Helen giggled back into his neck

"You've got this for next 6 odd months." Helen told him.

"And I'll be here all the time." Nikola told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"When this baby is born you're really going to wish you slept more beforehand." Helen told him

"I'll be fine. Vampire remember, don't need much sleep." Nikola replied in his usual charm

"Yes and a half vampire child in me." Helen answered with a hint or sarcasm.

"Nothing wrong with that now is there?" Nikola asked.

"Nope. I'm just wondering what terror I've created." Helen replied.

"WE created. Let me think, your looks, and our genius minds combined. What's to be scared of?" Nikola asked.

"Let me think the desire to want to take over the world." Helen answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't see me trying to take over the world right now do you?" Nikola asked as his hands held her waist.

"You took over my world." Helen replied.

"That's the only world I want and the chance to live on it with you." Nikola replied.

They went to kiss when the alarms blared.

"Always something." Nikola muttered.

Helen slapped his backside before running for the door.

"Ooh harder next time dear." Nikola called back before he raced to catch up.

Everyone met up as Nikola and Henry both tapped furiously on their tablets before they found the source.

"Seems like a troll like abnormal is smashing their way out of the Sanctuary." Nikola said as he put the image onto a larger screen in the hub of operations.

"That doesn't look like any normal troll I've seen." Helen pointed out.

"Never seen it before." Kate said as she thought back through all the abnormals she had captured in her life.

"I've never seen it and after almost 5 years living here I do know nearly every abnormal living here. Yet this one was in the Sanctuary meaning we brought it here surely?" Will asked.

"Doc? This was your secret building for the past century. Recognise it?" Henry asked.

"Not at all. It looks to be more human than anything else." Helen replied.

The beast turned then to look at the camera. Even in a distorted form, the face was all too familiar.

"Adam!" Helen yelled in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone grabbed a weapon or in Tesla's case, 'vamp out'. However Nikola stopped Helen before she could grab a gun.

"No you're not going." Nikola insisted, his deep vampire voice making it sound like the order it was.

"Yes I am. I'm fed up of him coming back and haunting me. This time I want him permanently dead." Helen almost snapped at him.

Nikola grabbed her arms to still her from pushing past her. Nikola returned to human form in case in Helen's struggles to get out of his grip, his claws scraped her.

"He will be dead. It's me that's going to do it and trust me I want him dead as much as you. And unlike that meathead Druitt you were so fond of taking with you last time, I won't be persuaded to side with him." Nikola said as he looked into her eyes.

Helen stopped struggling.

"I mean it. You're not fighting. Not while you're carrying our child. It's too dangerous." Nikola told her making Helen see sense.

Helen sighed knowing he was right. The team re-appeared and didn't say anything as they knew Nikola was talking her out of it.

"Just come back alive. I've only just got you back." Helen replied, sadness in her voice.

"Hey, vampire remember." Nikola told her as he kissed her forehead and turned to follow everyone else.

Helen suddenly felt useless as she watched her precious team go out and stop a man who just didn't know the meaning of dead. Unlike when she was pregnant with Ashley, she didn't have someone to stop her apart from her old friend but he was still new to the human world. Now she had Nikola who was very quickly becoming the doting dad-to-be. Helen let herself smile at that. Nikola Tesla, the one man who could surprise you every day with something new. Even after knowing him for more than a century, she was still learning something new about him. But her biggest surprise was the fact that he readily accepted his responsibility as a father. But Helen knew back in Oxford when she first looked into those smoky blues of his that one day he'd make some woman very happy and is the perfect dad. Never did she imagine it would have been her that ended up with that privilege.

But the one thing Helen hated was feeling useless. She'd spent most of her life proving that just because she was a woman didn't mean she couldn't handle anything a man could. From battling her way to get an education to setting up the Sanctuary network twice now, it was always a constant battle and Helen didn't feel useless during that time. But now she had someone in her life that cared about her well being as much as her father. That brought her thoughts to her father. Helen had no idea if he was alive or dead. The only evidence she had was a destroyed Praxis and his walking stick in pieces. Helen couldn't help the tears in her eyes. She missed her father and wished he was here now. Gregory had completely missed out on Ashley apart from a couple of days when they freed him from the Cabal.

Then Helen found him again in Praxis and Helen believed she had him back in her life. Oh how she wondered what he would think of her and Nikola's relationship and now a baby. He'd probably have ago at Nikola saying how improper their relationship was. But then he'd probably be surprised over a vampire child. Which proved that the sample of source blood they had was before the purge. But then as Gregory always did, he'd be concerned on what sort of impact it would have on her, something they really didn't have much knowledge on. Helen sighed now realising the danger she could be in. But considering Nikola's heritage, she should be ok.

But when Helen looked at the monitors she knew right now her mind had to be on keeping her team alive. But she was interested in how this troll-like creature looked like Adam Worth. The one person she was sure was no longer a threat now he was back in the server. Helen could only watch as her team moved closer while the creature seemed to know they were coming and turned to face them.

"Well looky here. One member short of a full team. Hopefully she's off crying her heart out because of pain she's caused you Tesla. Now you know the truth of her nature." The gruff troll's voice could only belong to Adam Worth.

"Oh really. Last I saw you were back in the server so you shouldn't even be out." Nikola replied in his own threatening vampiric voice.

"You really are a stupid bunch. We created this body, a true Hyde body, when your team left me alone in your body. We knew you'd eventually capture me so we plugged the body to the mainframe. We hide so well that the fastest way to find us was to let the vampire run round the mainframe. But someone forgot to pull the plug after you had returned. Didn't they wolfie?" Adam explained.

Henry felt the blame hit him like a ton of bricks. He was so preoccupied on helping Nikola that he'd forgotten the server was still connected to the whole sanctuary. Nikola placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. It's not your fault. Its mine. I should have seen him earlier." Nikola told the young man.

Henry only lightly smiled. Will and Kate took aim; they didn't want to hear anymore and started shooting. Adam roared before charging at them. Nikola and Henry only just knocking Will and Kate out of the way in time. Nikola didn't waste any time as he lunged himself at Adams back. Before he could sink a clawed hand in, Adam swung him off, an audible crack and scream and Nikola's arm was twisted the wrong way. Adam still held the busted arm and he held Nikola in front of him.

"You just don't get it do you. Helen is nothing but a murderer. She killed my child, she'll kill yours. Probably already done that." Adam muttered as he walked away towards the main building still holding Nikola aloft.

"You know nothing! Helen has murdered no one and my child still lives!" Nikola spat and grunted through the pain.

Nikola could feel his body had taken a massive toll from being trapped in the server; his healing wasn't as great and he knew it wouldn't be a simple flick of his arm to set the broken bones.

"For now. Side with us and we'll make sure she doesn't harm your child ever. Hell with the technology about us we can create however many kids you want." Adam tried to get into Nikolas head.

The pain was getting to Nikola too much and he knew it. His mind was trying to override him to make him side with Adam to stop the pain. Nikola sobbed, before he groaned in pain.

"I, won't, do it!" Nikola breathed.

"Come now Nikola, we can make things so much better you and us. Anything you want you can have. Rule the world. Put vampires back on top with your child as the rightful heir to the throne." Adam pressed.

"Oh god." Nikola muttered as he sobbed again.

His vampire side was almost in agreement with Adam. By now Henry, Will and Kate were back on their feet and took aim at Adam.

"I wouldn't if we were you. We'll only turn around and Nikola here will be our shield." Adam sneered.

They had no choice but to lower their weapons.

"If you follow us, we'll kill him and you." Adam added.

Adam was heading for the hub. Nikola was starting to panic as he knew Helen was here.

"Don't do this. Let me go." Nikola begged.

"Why do you still hold on to that lie about Helen being innocent, hmm? Because she's not. Believe me she nearly did abort that child of yours. I saw it with my own eyes on the camera. Helen went down to infirmary." Adam said as he dropped Nikola on the floor.

Nikola took ages to reset his arm but he sat on the floor looking at Helen not sure whether to believe anything he heard. Adam's laughter filled the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now he sees the truth." Adam sneered as he walked over to Helen.

"That's a lie!" Helen shouted at him raising her gun.

"Really, perhaps a camera check is in order then." Adam told her as he changed back to his human form, his beast fingers too big to operate the keys.

Helen looked over to see Nikola with his head in his hands, clearly confused. But Nikola looked up at the mention of a camera check. He stood up and walked over to the computer console and saw with his own eyes Helen walking into the infirmary. Anger filled his eyes. Adam paused the film as Nikola turned to face Helen.

"That's not what happened I swear." Helen begged as Nikola stalked towards her, eyes darkening.

Those eyes Helen now feared, now they were filled with anger. Black as midnight, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. Nikola still approached her but Helen stood her ground. Helen knew she was telling the truth. Yes she had gone to the infirmary but the only time was when she ran the test to confirm she was pregnant. In fact looking at the time, it was before Nikola became trapped.

"Nikola I promise you that wasn't the case. The only time I've been in the infirmary was to confirm about our baby." Helen stood there as Nikola was now right in front of her, heartless black eyes staring into her teary blues.

Adam spoke and Nikola turned his head so he could see him. Helen drew her knife, she battled the waves of nausea at thinking of harming Nikola but if she couldn't get through to him, she'd have no choice.

"She's trying everything to safe her skin. How do you even know she still is carrying your child?" Adam asked.

Nikola paused, how did he know? He needed to know right now before he did anything else, but how without relying on words? Letting the vampire within take over he used every sense he had. Surely being a predator being they had ways of knowing about their prey before biting? There it was, a beat. 4 heartbeats he could hear but only 3 people. The 4th had to belong to the baby. But Nikola couldn't tell which heartbeat was Helen's or his child's. Both were racing. Nikola turned to face Helen when he felt something punch him in the gut. Looking down he saw the knife stuck there.

"Helen?" Nikola whispered.

"Sorry, but I can't let you harm me or the baby." Helen whispered back

"I wasn't going to. I believe you." Nikola groaned out.

Helen pulled the knife out and Nikola automatically reached out for her support. Nikola gripped her shoulders as he waited for the wound to seal.

"Come on old boy, get rid of her." Adam groaned oblivious to their whispers.

"I said I wouldn't side with him." Nikola told Helen before he turned to face Adam.

"I nearly thought you were." Helen admitted glad he was on her side.

"Fool!" Adam spat as he changed back to the beast Hyde.

Nikola hissed as he charged towards him. The connecting punches were met with sickening crunches but Hyde's bulk was getting the upper hand over Nikola. Nikola fought on and on. Knowing this was possibly the most important fight he'd ever have. Nikola went to kick Hyde but Hyde caught his leg. Hyde threw him easily across the room and into the wall. Helen gasped when she saw him land in a crumpled heap. Helen faced Hyde who was facing her now. Helen threw her knife but it didn't slow Hyde at all. Helen then emptied her whole mag into him but the bullets didn't seem to slow him either. Hyde changed back into Adam.

"Now we don't want to kill quickly. Slowly and suffering would be best." Adam told her as he pinned Helen by the throat against the wall.

Helen choked and tried to prise Adam's fingers away but his grip was too strong. Adam balled a fist and Helen knew where the blow would land when he punched. Helen closed her eyes and waited for the pain that she knew would follow.

"Look at me!" Adam yelled still ready to punch.


	13. Chapter 13

But before Helen could open her eyes there was a sickening squelch sound as though something was stabbed through flesh. The grip round her throat loosened and Helen opened her eyes and saw 5 spikes sticking out of Adams left shoulder joint and the same on his right. Adam tried to form words or a noise but he seemed paralysed. The owner of the spikes appeared over his shoulder.

"I told you if you touched her I would tear you limb from limb." Nikola growled his threat before he sank his teeth into Adam's throat.

Adam screamed as Nikola then pulled his arms apart and in doing so ripped Adams arms out of their sockets. Blood sprayed everywhere. Helen covered her face from arterial spray. Adams screams went silent and his body slumped to the floor onto the wet puddle of blood, lifeless. Nikola spat out the blood in his mouth. Even his vampire side found his blood too vile. Helen looked at him and saw the predator he could be. But Nikola's human features returned to normal but he was still trying to spit out every drop of blood from his mouth.

Will, Kate and Henry burst in then and the smell of blood hit their noses. They all fought the jag reflect at the sight. But they all gave Nikola a stunned look on their faces. Helen had managed to get away from Adam's body to head over to Nikola when Nikola collapsed on the floor and couldn't stop retching. Helen held him as his stomach emptied itself. Will, Kate and Henry pulled disgusted faces not expecting a vampire to throw up after drinking blood.

"Sorry." Nikola mumbled.

"It's ok. We're ok now right?" Helen asked as Nikola wobbled to his feet.

"Give me a moment." Nikola groaned.

"Ok what the hell just happened? Vampires shouldn't be sick after tasting blood right?" Will asked.

"No they shouldn't." Helen answered looking at a very pale Nikola.

"Poison." Nikola mumbled.

Will and Henry shot to his side as they wrapped an arm each round their necks and wasted no time in dragging him to the infirmary. Kate and Helen followed leaving the blood bath of a main hub behind them. Nikola was placed on a bed and by now was clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.

"Magnus, what about yourself? You've got Adam's blood over you." Will asked as he tried to hold Nikola down.

Helen looked at a mirror and saw how much of Adam's blood was on her face. She quickly cleaned herself off and knowing none had gone into her mouth she should be fine. But then what if the poison was only targeted for vampires, what about her unborn child? Helen knew she had to work fast to save the last 2 vampires in the world. Helen got to work and figured that the quickest way to clear as much of the poisoned blood was by a stomach pump. Leaving the boys to keep Nikola down, Helen used Kate's help to get ready. Helen quickly had the tube in Nikola's stomach and prayed his slow metabolic rate meant that the poison was still in his stomach. Nikola tried to cry but the tube made it uncomfortable. Everyone stayed by his side and watched while Helen worked.

Nikola wanted to hold Helen's hand but Helen was too busy keeping an eye on his vitals and waiting for the contents of his stomach to be cleared. Kate saw him and grabbed his hand. Nikola blinked his thanks glad to have some physical support. Nikola's body tightened and he groaned in pain. Henry grabbed Nikola's other hand while Will held his shoulders. Helen could see the pleading look in his eyes.

"Not much longer Nikola." Helen told him.

It had taken a couple of days before Nikola was cleared from the poison after the stomach pump. But it gave him a chance to just do nothing apart from being with Helen. Nikola decided he wouldn't do too much until he was back to peak condition. The past couple of weeks taking their toll on him. Helen had helped him recover, holding him when his body tightened in pain and soothed away any concern. But Helen was just glad that Adam hadn't damaged their relationship at all. Helen had quelled any doubts Nikola may have had by showing the full clip and then an ultrasound. Nikola loved seeing the grainy black and white image. It made it seem more real. Though once they were back in Helen's office it didn't take him long to want to jump on Helen.

"Nikola not now." Helen breathed wanting to get on with some work but Nikola had her pinned against her desk edge.

"Come on, I want to show you how much I love you and how happy I am. Plus to make sure I did the job right." Nikola grinned as his fingers traced lazy patterns on her hip.

"I think I just proved that you did." Helen laughed.

"Mmm." Nikola agreed but he still wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Before he got any further, Kate barged in. Or was rather pushed in by Will and Henry on the other side of the door. Kate just looked at the pair and knew why the boys had pushed her into the office.

"Hey don't mind me. Put you might want to put a sock on the door next time." Kate just shrugged it off not at all bothered at catching 2 adults about to have sex.

Nikola couldn't help but laugh at her confidence. Before Kate could leave the room, Nikola threw his socks at her.

"Do me the favour would you please Booty." Nikola said to her.

Kate just laughed now herself as she tied the socks over the door handle to Helen's office. Will and Henry were shocked that she wasn't bothered by the pair.

"And you wonder why Vlad calls you guy's boys? Because you two still get shocked at catching people having sex." Kate answered as she walked away a smirk on her face as she heard roaring laughter from the office.

Henry and Will tried to get over the shock when they heard banging and moaning from the other side of the door and they bolted. Nikola and Helen laughed even more as they slid down the door which they were banging on the door with their fists and faking the whole thing. They gave up on their earlier activities; too busy trying to calm themselves down.


	14. Chapter 14

In the following months Nikola had joined the team on their missions, leaving Helen behind till the baby was born. Nikola had helped in getting the team their abnormals and avoiding SCIU. However Henry was called away from the team as Erika had their daughter who they called Alistairi after his friend Alistair. Then it was Helen and Nikola's turn.

Nikola had decided he would stay at the Sanctuary with their baby as Helen was restless from not going out on adventures. Plus Nikola enjoyed spending time with the only other vampire in the world. As much as he remembered saying to Helen nearly 2 years before hand when she and Heinrich had found his secret base when he was working for SCIU being attacked by the ugly tentacle rift monster, that he enjoyed being the only vampire. Nikola had not counted on the next vampire being his own flesh and blood child. No matter how much he flirted with Helen and said he loved her he didn't really think that Helen would allow him into her heart. It wasn't time the first time in the virtual world, when they got back and they spent the night chatting over wine and he'd asked her who she would have chosen, that he noticed a change in Helen's reaction to him. Nikola had shuffled closer to her to test it and she let him sit there, one arm over the back of the chair just barely touching her shoulder as they chatted the night away.

Helen had returned from a mission and went straight to her room, hoping to find Nikola and her child there, but they weren't there. Helen radioed the rest of her team and the man hunt round the Sanctuary. Eventually they all came up empty and they met up in the main hall. Helen could only think of one location they may be. Helen opened her office door as quietly as possible and almost collapsed on the floor in a puddle of goo at the sight before her. Even her team couldn't help but silent aww at the scene. Helen took a photo before it ended.

There was Nikola, flat on his back lying across the couch, his feet dangling over the edge. The team was shocked to see him in just socks, jeans and a t-shirt. One arm was loosely dangled behind his head and over the arm of the arm. The other held the tiny baby to his chest. Not tightly, but enough to stop it from rolling off. The little baby moved in its sleep and Nikola half opened one eye and waited till the babe settled back down before closing his eye again.

Helen quietly walked over to the sleeping pair as her team decided to leave her. Helen touched Nikola's brow. Nikola snapped his eyes open ready to attack whoever was going to harm his child. Upon seeing it was Helen he calmed down as she leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Nikola's response was sleepy but he didn't care. The babe on his chest sighed at the sudden breath Nikola had taken not liking being disturbed but continued sleeping.

"I think it's time for bed." Helen whispered to Nikola.

"Is that an offer?" Nikola asked.

"Maybe." Helen replied.

The tiny baby smiled in his sleep which only made the parents smile more.

"Got your smile." Helen said to Nikola.

"Heart breaker in the making." Nikola replied.

Helen just smiled as she lifted the baby off of Nikola's chest and into her arms.

"Come on Gregory James, time for bed." Helen said to the tiny person now in her arms, giving him a kiss to his head.

Gregory after her father and James after their dear friend Watson. Nikola stretched as he stood up to follow Helen. Nikola's mind was cast back to when he was born and how frightened he'd been.

The midwife from the Mumbai Sanctuary handed him the tiny bundle. Nikola looked like a deer in headlights as he looked at his hands and knew claws could appear and he had vampiric strength. There was no way he could imagine himself holding something as fragile as a child. However the midwife placed him in his arms and Nikola all but melted as he stared in amazement at the son he'd help create. Which was something else that amazed him, how life is created. Sure he knew the deed and the science behind it all but the fact that 2 cells, naked to the human eye, can combine and change in 9 months to the person currently in his arms.

Helen placed Gregory in his crib in the nursery which was next door to their bedroom. As she tucked him in, Helen thought back to when they had decided on his surname.

"You know we still haven't decided on a surname for him." Nikola asked

"Your right." Helen said.

Helen knew this was coming. They hadn't spoken about it at all till recently. They were both so wrapped up in the excitement that they were having a child that it didn't cross their mind. Helen was still surprised that she could still have a baby. But Helen and Nikola weren't married and Nikola hadn't asked either. They had both figured that seeing as they had a very long life ahead of themselves they figured why should they need a piece of paper to tell them that. Nikola had given Helen an eternity ring the day their son had been born. Helen had never taken it off her finger since he'd given it to her. Even though Helen had thought maybe he was proposing to her but once she saw it was an eternity ring she knew that meant a lot to Nikola as well. Eternity was another way of saying immortal. The immortal love he had for her and now their son.

But it was Helen that thought of his surname, Magnus-Tesla. Nikola liked it, glad that Helen was using both their names. No one could argue who their son's parents were.

Helen turned round to leave the room and saw Nikola, arms folding leaning against the door frame watching her with a grin on his face and something in his eyes that told Helen he was thinking.

"You know we have a son." Nikola said.

"Well done for figuring it out." Helen joked back.

Nikola ignored the comment as Helen put her hands on his hips.

"How about a daughter next?" Nikola asked as he unfolded his arms.

Helen just pulled a face as she squeezed Nikola's taunt gut. Nikola rubbed his gut where she pinched and looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sure I'll find space in there for a baby." Helen joked.

Nikola took a few moments to figure out what she meant. Helen laughed and ran into their bedroom followed closely by Nikola.

"Hell no! Forget it! You're not experimenting on my body." Nikola replied as he threw a pillow at Helen.

A war had broken out with pillows, cushions, blankets and eventually clothes being thrown round the room. Giggling filled the room before it turned into pleasurable moans. Before long the pair collapsed on now empty bed save the sheet covering the mattress. They were content and neither wanted to move. Helen finally rolled over and faced Nikola.

"Hun, be a darling and grab a duvet." Helen asked Nikola.

Nikola rolled over and leant over the end of the bed to grab one of the duvets threw around the floor. A pillow smacked him on the head as it rolled over and landed on the duvet Nikola had grabbed.

"Bugger it!" Nikola yelled as he threw the pillow back.

Nikola then pounced on Helen, dragging the duvet with him using it and his body to pin Helen down. Helen could only giggle before the knowing this was going to be a long night and hoped her son would sleep through the night as she really missed having Nikola intimately close.  
THE END


End file.
